The Beautiful People
by Oh So Sly
Summary: *AUTHOR'S NOTE* Recently changed title from The Toughest Ever. Read inside for Author's Note.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: All of the wrestlers here aren't my property. I'm just using them for this fic. I don't own them. If you sue me, you get nothing anyway. Anyways, read, review and enjoy the story!  
  
Wrestlers involved - Lita (Amy Dumas), Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Molly Holly (Nora Greenwald), Trish Stratus (Trish Stratigias), Stacy Keibler, Rey Mysterio Jr. (Oscar Guitterrez), Billy Kidman (Pete Gruner). You'll know once you read this fic.  
  
"Okay people, listen up," Eric Bischoff, General Manager of RAW, announced.  
  
Everyone in the room looked up expectantly. Eric looked positively glad that everyone was paying attention to him now.  
  
"As you know that we have many beautiful and enticing divas, like, Trish, Stacy and Victoria, we have another new female wrestler joining our team.  
  
At the word 'female', everyone started to murmur amongst themselves. Jeff Hardy's ears perked up a little. A new female wrestler? This is gonna be interesting, he thought to himself, waiting for Eric to continue.  
  
"Right now, we have our new member waiting," Eric continued but stopped again.  
  
Jeff gritted his teeth. Just fucking continue, Bischoff, he thought, wanting so bad to curse the GM. Jeff noticed that everyone else looked impatient, even those who appear not to be interested.  
  
"So now, let's welcome our new wrestler, Naomi Williams!" Eric exclaimed with flourish. The tension in the room subsided and curious necks craned. A very enticing girl with auburn hair stepped out from behind Eric. There was only one word Jeff could describe her: outrageous.  
  
Unlike all divas and female wrestlers Jeff knew, besides Amy, this girl had pink and blue highlights running in her hair. She was wearing a black T- shirt with a cross design on the front. Her black jeans were baggy, similar to Jeff's, and she was wearing sports shoes. Her face was really pretty but it was twisted into some kind of smirk.  
  
"What's up, y'all?" she asked, grinning. Amy immediately rushed to her. Jeff, knowing that Amy was as curious to know why the girl was wearing that, shook his head. The room suddenly became a little noisy with people coming forward to take a closer look at the new girl. Jeff decided that he also wanted to know the new girl too.  
  
Eric left the girl to their careful hands and went back to his office. Jeff, somehow, managed to get to the front of the crowd and meet the girl face to face. He looked at her up and down and caught the glint of a necklace. It was a cross necklace with the word 'Saint' on it.  
  
"So, you like my necklace, huh?" Naomi asked Jeff casually, touching the cross delicately.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's nice," Jeff answered. The girl looked at him strangely. Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Jeff Hardy. And I really like your highlighted hair. Very creative," he extended his hand. Naomi grinned and shook his hand warmly. It was more of shaking a guy's hand than a girl's.  
  
"I guess you already know my name. But, feel free to call me Nami. Back home, everyone does," Naomi smiled warmly at him. Jeff nodded and offered to show her around.  
  
"Okay Jeff, I know you're too eager but, I'll take her to the divas' locker room so she can get a hang on where her locker is," Amy shook a finger in Jeff's face and led Naomi away. "Maybe later, Jeff!" Naomi called as she and Amy walked down the hallway. Jeff shrugged and walked to the guys' locker room. The guys in there were all talking about the new girl.  
  
"Hey Jeff, checked out the new girl?" Bubba Ray Dudley asked as Jeff walked in.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked as he sat down. He knew where the conversation was going to and expected it.  
  
"Man, how cool is she?" Test asked, obviously still awed with the new girl.  
  
"Okay, she's cool. But I didn't see any tattoos on her. Hey man, did you know that she's got about three holes in each ear? How cool is that?" Bradshaw was saying to Test.  
  
"Really? Wow, she's extremely cool! Hey Jeff, maybe she can be your partner from now on!" the guys cracked up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Listen, I'm going to the practice gym. If anyone needs me, tell them where I am, okay?" Jeff said and left.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay! Jeff's part is finished! Next is Nami's part! Read and review, please! 


	2. Forced Open

"All right, that's it! Keep going, Nami!" Naomi could hear her coach yelling at her to keep on running till she would fucking die. She was dressed in shorts and tank top, complete with headbands and wristbands. Her pink and blue highlighted auburn hair was tied into a ponytail for her workout.  
  
"Okay, move on to the weights, girl!" Steve Blackman, her strict coach, ordered.  
  
Naomi jogged over to the weights and started to work on them. She was a strong girl but she had really strong muscles. Of course, her body was still of a woman. It was just that her tough personality was hard for her to see herself as a woman.  
  
". 48. 49. 50." Naomi panted as she put the weights back in their places, exhausted.  
  
"Great job! Take 5, Nami," Steve handed her a small towel and a water bottle. Naomi gratefully drank all the contents, finishing half the water.  
  
Then, her sharp eye caught the sight of a familiar guy walking into the gym. Instantly, it hit her.  
  
"Hey Jeff!" she called to the blue and green highlighted blur that was Jeff Hardy.  
  
Jeff looked at her and waved back, walking in her direction.  
  
"Hi Nami, working out, are you? Who's this?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve. Naomi looked at Steve, who had the same expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Jeff, meet Steve Blackman, my coach. Steve, meet Jeff Hardy, a fellow wrestler," Naomi introduced them to each other.  
  
"Nice to meet ya," both men said together, nodding. Naomi suddenly had a devilish idea.  
  
"Hey Jeff, why don't you warm up a little and then, let's see if I can beat you," Naomi said sweetly. Jeff looked ultimately surprised.  
  
"Wha-? You can't be serious!" Jeff exclaimed. Steve looked disapproving. Naomi ignored the surprised look.  
  
"I am serious, Jeff. What about it? A friendly match, just you and me? Or are you too chicken to take on a girl like me?" Naomi challenged a glint in her blue eyes.  
  
"No. not at all, Nami, but don't expect me to show any slight mercy," Jeff retorted and started stretching.  
  
"Oh not at all, Hardy. Remember, it'll be my loss if I lose," Naomi shook her head.  
  
"Nami. are you sure about this?" Steve asked worriedly. Naomi threw him a look that said 'Sometimes-you-worry-too-much'.  
  
"Steve, please don't butt in," Naomi said coolly. At that moment, Trish Stratigias walked in, wearing a really comfortable workout clothes.  
  
"Hey Trish! Over here!" Naomi called to the attractive blond. Trish waved back at Naomi and jogged over.  
  
"Hey Nami, Jeff. Ooh, Nami, who's your friend?" Trish asked, looking at Steve with interest.  
  
"The name's Steve Blackman, Ma'am," Steve voiced out before Naomi could even open her mouth.  
  
Hmm. looks like Trish has made quite an impression on ol' Steve, Naomi thought, looking at Trish, then Steve. Still, Steve was handsome. He has really nice dark hair and green eyes that any girl, except Naomi, could fall in love with. Jeff nudged Naomi to tell that he was ready.  
  
"Okay, let's go, Jeff," Naomi said, leaving Trish and Steve.  
  
"Oh wait, guys, where are you two going?" Trish asked.  
  
"We're gonna have a friendly match, Trish. Wanna watch it?" Naomi replied, giving Steve her bottle and towel.  
  
"Okay, I'll watch. Sounds fun!" Trish brightened up and followed Jeff and Naomi.  
  
"C'mon, Steve, let's go," Naomi dragged her drooling coach to the practice ring. Jeff was already there, waiting for her.  
  
Naomi climbed into the ring and paced around, trying to get a hang of the ring. Jeff stepped forward to start his first move. Trish was to be the referee for the whole thing.  
  
"Let's get it on!" Trish exclaimed happily.  
  
Jeff grabbed Naomi first in a fierce headlock. Then, she slapped his hand away and punched his face. It was rough and hard since Jeff stumbled far. Naomi advanced on him and kicked his stomach, causing him to double over. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down, causing his face to connect with the ground. Knowing that she had the upper hand, Naomi dragged him to a corner but Jeff reversed it, dragging her to the corner. Her back contacted with the corner and she winced in pain. Jeff ran towards her and got ready to kick her. He managed to kick her and she fell to the ground. He did the three count. 1-2-shoulder up! Naomi refused to give up.  
  
After a couple more kicks and punches, the two of them were tired and onlookers were cheering. Finally, Naomi managed to drag Jeff to a corner where she could do something to him. She climbed up to the top rope and steadied herself. She launched herself backwards forming a perfect moonsault! She could feel Jeff shudder slightly beneath her and did the three count. Trish did the tapping. 1-2-3! Naomi had won!  
  
"I did it!" Naomi squealed happily. Despite her tiredness, she still helped Jeff up and toddled him to the medical room. Everyone, who was watching, cheered as the two walked back to the building.  
  
"Omigod! Nami, what happened to Jeff?" Amy shrieked.  
  
"Nami challenged Jeff to a friendly match and this is what is left of our extreme hero," Trish piped in. Amy burst out laughing.  
  
"You can't be serious! What did Nami do to finish him?" Amy gasped out.  
  
"A perfect moonsault. It was incredible! But at least Jeff could do his Swanton Bomb before Nami finished him," Trish giggled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't funny back there. She almost murdered me!" Jeff groaned in pain.  
  
"Oh all right, let's get ya some medical attention," Naomi sighed and continued her way, waving to Amy.  
  
"See ya later, Amy!" Trish said cheerfully and followed Naomi.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is Naomi's part. Expect more. Please review! I might not be updating for quite a while. 


	3. A Girl Too Tough

A/N: I know I didn't get many reviews and my storyline is kinda lame but please bear with it. I promise a better plot next time. For now, this is Trish's part.  
  
Trish bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. It was totally amazing that the new girl, Naomi, had bashed Jeff Hardy open.  
  
"Okay, Nami, knock on the door and open it," Trish instructed.  
  
Naomi knocked and opened the door, to be greeted by James, the medical officer.  
  
"Hello there, can I help you? Oh Trish! It's you! What happened?" James asked Trish brightly.  
  
"It's Jeff. he got injured in a friendly match." Trish explained while heaving Jeff into the room.  
  
Naomi closed the door as James and Trish placed Jeff on a makeshift bed.  
  
"Uh huh, and who was the one he fought with?" James asked, inspecting Jeff's condition.  
  
"Uh. it was me," Naomi piped in, sounding small. Trish had a hard time straightening her face.  
  
"Oh? And who might you be, miss?" James asked, peering at Naomi from above his spectacles.  
  
"I'm Naomi Williams, I just joined the WWE group a few hours ago but you can call me Nami," Naomi introduced herself.  
  
"Well, Nami, it was a pretty nasty thing you did to ol' Jeff here. His stomach is bruised but he'll be okay," James reached for a bandage. Naomi sighed in relief.  
  
Naomi and Trish waited as James carefully bandaged Jeff's stomach before helping the guy out of the door and to the locker room. Jeff winced a little as they set him on the bench in the guys' locker room.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you later, huh, Jeff?" Trish said softly before leaving with Naomi.  
  
"Hey Nami!" Jeff called before the two girls could leave.  
  
"What is it, Jeff?" Naomi asked, turning around. Jeff had a particularly mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"The next time, it'll be you that I'm defeating!" he grinned.  
  
"Oh, dream on, Hardy," Naomi shook her head and left with Trish for the Divas' locker room.  
  
Trish noticed that Naomi was quiet all the way to their locker room. The girl's auburn hair was a little messy in its ponytail.  
  
"Hey Trish, do you think Jeff would be all right?" Naomi asked. Trish looked at her, smiling thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, Nami, ol' Jeff has suffered more intense injuries than before. He'll be fine," Trish assured the girl.  
  
Minutes later, they arrived at the Divas' locker room. Stacy, Nora, Amy, Victoria and Ivory were all there. And the 5 girls pounced on Trish and Naomi as they walked in. All of their faces looked expectant. "Well?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well what?" Trish asked, a little confused. Stacy rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Don't play dumb! What did you do to Hardy?" Nora asked for the girls.  
  
"I had a little friendly match, that's all!" Naomi said defensively. This time, Ivory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and oranges are pink. Nami, we want details, you dope!" Amy said. Naomi looked surprised.  
  
"Huh? Why? It wasn't that of a big deal actually," Naomi shrugged, heading for her locker. Trish knew what was going on by the looks of the other divas' faces.  
  
"Not a big deal? Girl, do you have any idea how fast news travels around here? Besides, there were wrestlers there! They saw what you did to poor Jeff!" Amy sounded a little whiny.  
  
"I will tell you guys what happened. But, I'm taking a shower first," Naomi insisted.  
  
"I'll tell them, Nami, if that's okay with you," Trish offered. Naomi shot her a grateful look.  
  
"Ooh Trish! You were there?" Stacy sounded excited.  
  
"Yeah, Trish was there to referee us!" Naomi yelled from the showers.  
  
At the sound of the shower, Trish started her explanation. She told the whole fight, starting from the time Naomi talked to Jeff till the end of the match till the time they left Jeff.  
  
"Whoa. so you're saying that Nami actually nailed Jeff Hardy?" Amy sounded shocked. Trish nodded solemnly.  
  
"Wow! That's totally extreme! If Matt and Jeff agrees, Nami could replace me for the time being!" Amy rushed out of the locker room.  
  
"So, did you explain to them, Trish?" Naomi asked. Every girl looked at her.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Naomi looked astonished.  
  
"They're just surprised that you actually beat Jeff Hardy," Trish simply said before going to take a shower.  
  
"Catch ya later!" she called before disappearing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, another ending. If you think it's too lame or maybe you want a deeper storyline or whatever, feel free to review. I'll look upon your reviews with consideration. Thanks! 


	4. Nami's Request

A/N: This is Naomi's part. She'll be taking some matches now. Expect a lot of action. And. uh. I'm not a creative name creator so if the moves' names sound lame, tell me, okay? Now, on to the story!  
  
  
  
"But Nami, you just have to go there and tell Eric that you want a match!" Amy urged Naomi, who looked a little nervous.  
  
"But, I'm scared." Naomi whimpered.  
  
"Scared? Nami, this coming from the girl who totally busted Jeff Hardy open? Listen Nami, it's either now or never!" Stacy insisted. Naomi looked around at the divas' faces. All of them were determined to send her to Eric Bischoff's office and demand a match.  
  
"Oh all right! You guys win, I lose, I'm going to ask Bischoff for a damned match!" Naomi exclaimed and left the locker room.  
  
She made her way to Eric's office, only to be interrupted by Rob Van Dam. She pulled down her shirtsleeve, determined not to let anyone see her snake tattoo.  
  
"Hey Nami, where're ya going?" Rob asked.  
  
"GM's office! Match request!" Naomi called as she continued on her way.  
  
The moment she stood behind the GM's door, fear and nervousness started to set in. What if Eric didn't grant her request? Naomi's hand trembled as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" the voice of Eric could be heard clearly through the door.  
  
Naomi opened the door and walked in nervously. Eric looked up from whatever he was doing. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Ah yes, Naomi-," Eric began.  
  
"It's Nami, Mr Bischoff, I told you that already," Naomi cut in steely.  
  
"Okay, Nami, now, what can I do for you?" Eric asked, smiling that sickening smile. God how she wanted to kick him for it!  
  
"Mr Bischoff, I demand a match," Naomi began. Eric looked surprised.  
  
"Well, Nami, I could arrange for you a match. Let's see." Eric looked through the RAW schedule.  
  
"And I want the match to be with a guy," Naomi finished. Eric dropped the clipboard he was holding.  
  
"You can't be serious?" he asked, astonished. Naomi nodded, telling him that she really meant what she said.  
  
"Well, okay, Nami, pick your guy," Eric stuttered. Naomi felt confidence rising in her. She was really going to do this.  
  
"Ric Flair," she said, looking at Eric, as she said this.  
  
~Later, back in the Divas' locker room~ "Nami, you did what!?" Trish shrieked. Naomi had just told them about the match she setted up with Eric.  
  
"I asked Eric for a match against Ric Flair," Naomi repeated smugly.  
  
"Ya can't be serious, Nami!" Amy looked pleading. Naomi shook her head.  
  
"No, I am serious. In fact, I'm going to the guys' locker room to tell Flair right now!" Naomi said and left the divas to talk.  
  
She walked to the guys' locker room, feeling a little nervous of her match. Ric Flair was the only person she could fight with and not get hurt.  
  
"Hey Nami, looking for someone?" an unfamiliar voice asked before she could take a step forward. Naomi turned. It was Paul Levesque (AKA Triple H in the ring).  
  
"Yeah, Ric Flair," Naomi replied and walked on. Finally, she reached the guys' locker room and opened the door. It was a little crowded and noisy with the guys' chattering. She knocked on the door, hoping they would hear. The guys didn't so Naomi had to, unfortunately, yell.  
  
"Hey guys!" she yelled as loud as she could. A hush silence fell over the room. Every guy in there looked at her. Naomi was used to this kind of attention and ignored it.  
  
"Hey Nami! Whatcha need?" Jeff Hardy's voice called. Naomi smiled at him but searched the room. Not seeing Flair, she decided to ask the guys instead.  
  
"Hey, any of you seen Ric Flair?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, why? You want to date him?" Andrew Martin (Test) sniggered. The guys laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, very funny, no Martin. I want to tell about his match," Naomi said.  
  
"Flair's got a match? Against who?" Chris Irvine (Jericho) asked interestedly.  
  
"Me," Naomi answered smugly. A murmur swept across the room. Naomi felt totally impatient.  
  
"Okay, since Flair's isn't here, tell him I wanna talk to him about our match, okay guys?" Naomi asked before leaving. She received a resounding 'yes' from the men.  
  
"Good, catch y'all later!" Naomi waved and left.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this was pretty boring, isn't it? It's just a short story about Nami getting a match with Ric Flair. The next chapter is also Nami's since it's her match. The chapter after the next's is Jeff's. Review, people! 


	5. Nami's Match with Ric Flair and its endi...

A/N: Like I said, Nami's part coz she's wrestling. Review! Until then, let's get on with the show!  
  
  
  
"Hey Nami," Naomi heard Jeff Hardy's voice call her from behind.  
  
"Yeah, what Jeff?" Naomi asked, turning around.  
  
"Ric Flair says he accepts your match," Jeff said, running up to Naomi.  
  
"Really!?" she asked, going wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, said he was pleased to do it. He also said he'd lose and let you win, just like Eric wanted," Jeff said and winced.  
  
"Does your stomach still hurt?" Naomi asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, um, why don't you get ready?" Jeff suggested and started to walk away.  
  
"Jeff, wait!" Naomi asked before Jeff could really leave.  
  
"Yeah Nami?" Jeff asked, turning around.  
  
"Well, since you've been wrestling, could ya give me ideas on what to wear?" Naomi asked shyly. Jeff smiled warmly.  
  
"Sure, let's go get ya changed," Jeff said and they walked to the Divas' locker room.  
  
"Hey Nami, good luck with Flair!" Andrew called from across the hallway. Naomi merely waved at him as she opened the locker room.  
  
"Nami! Good luck on your match!" Trish ran forward to hug her. After the divas had finished giving Naomi their good luck hugs, they left, leaving Jeff and Naomi alone in the room.  
  
"What are your favorite colors, Nami?" Jeff asked, rummaging through Naomi's clothes.  
  
"Black, blue and pink," Naomi answered, watching Jeff rummage through her stuff.  
  
"Well, I think an all black outfit would do for now." Jeff said and tossed Naomi a black tank top, matching baggy pants and a silver necklace with the word 'Nami' on it.  
  
"Wow. you do know how to pick stuff, don't you?" Naomi asked, astonished. At that moment, Amy burst in.  
  
"Nami! Jeff! Thank God I caught up with you guys!" she sounded exhausted.  
  
"What's up, Amy?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Eric changed the plan. Now, Ric Flair is going to have Triple H to be his temporary valet. And Eric wants you, Jeff, to be Naomi's temporary valet," Amy said and left.  
  
"Well, Jeff, you sure ya can move?" Naomi asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I won't back out," Jeff assured her.  
  
Feeling a little reassured, Naomi went to change into the clothes Jeff had picked for her. After she finished, she came out and modeled for him.  
  
"Well, do you think this is okay?" she asked. But, Jeff wasn't listening.  
  
"Omigod! You have a tattoo?!" Jeff exclaimed, jumping up and peering at Naomi's right arm.  
  
"What? Yeah, I have one," Naomi answered distractedly. She looked at her snake tattoo. It wasn't like a snake curling around her arm but a snake that went as a spiral.  
  
"Naomi Williams and Ric Flair's match starts in 10 minutes," a voice in an intercom announced. Naomi panicked.  
  
"Ooh. I have to get my makeup on!" she moaned helplessly. She looked into the mirror and put on black makeup for her whole face but her lips were coated in light pink lip-gloss.  
  
"Now Nami, just relax when your music plays, okay?" Jeff said soothingly. Naomi nodded even though her nerves were jangling.  
  
After what seemed like a millenium, Naomi's entrance music "You" started and she walked down the ramp.  
  
"Making her way into the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing 120 lbs., accompanied by Jeff Hardy, Naomi Williams!!!!"  
  
That was her cue. Naomi walked around the ramp, shaking hands with the fans and waving around. She climbed into the ring and watched her entrance video. Once it died down, it was replaced by Ric Flair's entrance video.  
  
"And walking down the ramp from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing 243 lbs., accompanied by Triple H, Ric Flair!!!!"  
  
Naomi waited till the referee began his cue for the two of them to start. When they did, Ric had gained control of the match first. He began his Knife-Edge Chop on Naomi, forcing her backwards and onto the turnbuckle. Then, Naomi retaliated with a punch to his jaw, now forcing him backwards. She stepped back and tried to do the Spear but hit the steel instead. Ric controlled the ring again and dragged her towards the turnbuckle again, doing the Chop. He pulled Naomi and pushed her to the ropes but instead of moving forwards, she held on and Ric had bent down his guard down. She kicked his groin and forced him to stand. She pulled him and pushed him towards the ropes, causing him to bounce back at her. She kicked his groin again and grabbed his head, pulling him down with her. This caused his face to hit the ring unexpectedly. Seeing her advantage, Naomi did the three count. 1-2-shoulder up!  
  
Furious, Naomi punched him in the face and kicked his stomach and finally performing a dropkick on him. She climbed onto the top tope, waiting for him to stand and did a hurricarana, which she called, Fast and Furious. She did the three count. 1-2-3! She'd won!  
  
"And here's your winner, Naomi Williams!" Lilian Garcia announced. The referee raised her arm as the winner.  
  
Unfortunately, Triple H chose the moment to attack her. It went as a series of catfight before referees separated them. Jeff led her backstage as her music played.  
  
"Omigod! Paul, that was awesome! Thanks for really playing the part!" Naomi exclaimed, hugging Paul as he appeared backstage with Ric Flair.  
  
"No problem, always glad to be of service," Paul grinned. Naomi noticed that Ric Flair did have some bruises.  
  
"Hey Ric. do those hurt really bad?" Naomi asked gingerly.  
  
"Nami! You could've killed me out there! You were murderous!" Ric exclaimed.  
  
"But you're supposed to act that way, to make it realistic!" Naomi retorted defensively.  
  
"Okay, Ric, relax, she's still new to this game," Paul tried to comfort Ric.  
  
"Sorry," Naomi mumbled before going to the divas' locker room, after depositing Jeff at the guys' locker room.  
  
The minute she opened the door, every diva rushed at her.  
  
"Nami! You were fabulous out there!" Trish squealed, hugging her.  
  
"Good match, Nami, fabulous job," Amy congratulated her.  
  
"Thanks guys but I need a rest, I'm exhausted," Naomi managed a small smile before collapsing on the couch.  
  
"Hey, you wanna celebrate or something?" Nora asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's celebrate!" Trish said.  
  
"But I-," Naomi protested.  
  
"No buts, young lady, we're celebrating and we're bringing the guys along. Come on, little missy," Amy ordered. Naomi reluctantly got up and joined the divas outside the locker room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay! End of story! I had a slight writer's block if ya didn't notice. If this sounded lame, I apologize. I'm having a writer's block right now. The next chapter is Jeff' part so I'll have to dig out my ideas and paste them there. Review, okay? 


	6. Surprise Visit

A/N: Okay, there was one review I got that I found particularly interesting. And, it urged me to write this new chapter in a new way. Aha! I slept last night and found the perfect idea! But if you people would just gimme suggestions and opinions, it would be easier for me to write! I don't know what kinda pairing you guys want! Please guys! And review! And I hate writing disclaimers all over again. My disclaimer for the first chapter is enough. Nothing more.  
  
  
  
Jeff Hardy bit the cap of his pen as he thought of the next line for his poem. It was a love poem. Typical of him to write love poems. It wasn't for anyone. He loved poems and writing sappy love poems was nothing to him. It was. a hobby.  
  
"Knock, knock," a familiar voice outside his door called. Jeff turned and looked at the door.  
  
"Who would it be at this wicked time?" he asked himself. Nevertheless, he had to answer or else she would break the door open.  
  
"Can I help you, Miss Williams?" he asked, opening the door. Naomi was standing right outside the door.  
  
"Yes, Mr Hardy, I want to know why you're not with Matt or Amy or Trish out partying," Naomi asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Okay Nami, I'll tell you but 1) Get your ass in here coz you don't wanna stand outside talking to me and 2) I'm busy writing something," Jeff answered, grinning cockily. Naomi sighed and walked in, looking around the hotel room.  
  
Jeff closed the door and jumped onto the bed, hoping to continue with his poem. A few moments later, Naomi joined him but she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"So Mr Hardy, what were you writing that was so important?" Naomi asked, looking at his poems curiously.  
  
"If you must know, Nami, I'm writing sappy love poems," Jeff snorted, hoping that she wouldn't say something bad about it.  
  
"Ooh. really? Who's it for?" Naomi went wide-eyed and sprawled herself next to Jeff, reading his poems.  
  
"No one, it's my hobby to write stuff," Jeff protested, hearing the suspicious tone in Naomi's words.  
  
"Let's see here, 'You are the air of my balloon', 'You are the umbrella that shelters my heart from the rain', 'You are my angel'. 'You are my.'?" Naomi read but frowned at the missing word.  
  
"Oh, that's supposed to be the girl's name," Jeff explained to her, snatching the paper away.  
  
"Okay, if it was you, which girl's name would it be?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye. Jeff's jaw dropped. He should've known that this should be next.  
  
"Anyway, what is your hobby, Nami?" he asked, changing the subject. She pouted.  
  
"No, no, Jeffy, don't change the subject. You are going to answer Nami. Which girl would it be?" Naomi insisted. Jeff hesitated.  
  
"Okay, so if you don't want me to take this girl as a girlfriend, fine! But you could always say it as a friend!" Naomi said. Jeff knew she was just trying to make this easier for him and he was grateful to her since the person that was going to escape his lips was none other than.  
  
"You," Jeff smirked, returning to his work. Naomi snickered.  
  
"Good one, Jeff. You had no way out! Anyway, I'll leave you here alone. I'm going back to my room and maybe read something," Naomi said, starting to get up.  
  
"Are you serious, Nami? You actually read?!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Face reality, Jeffy ol' boy!" Naomi giggled, throwing a pillow at him. She got up and headed out of his room, closing the door behind her. Jeff smiled.  
  
"You don't know how real that meant, Nami, you don't know how real." Jeff said, closing his poem book and lying on the bed, thinking.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooh. what did Jeff mean by that!? Okay, maybe I'm not updating. I'm having a writer's block. But please review! And I know this is short! But review and suggest, okay? 


	7. Flames

A/N: This never happened. I repeat, this never happened! So. anyway, I'm letting this be Jeff's part coz he's gonna wrestle with Chris Nowinski. Oh yeah, and another thing, I noticed most fics have either Jeff Hardy as the guy a girl falls in love with or vice versa. Do ya girls love him as much as I do? Anyway, enjoy this fic, okay? It's about his match wit Nowinski. I'm making my own version. so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
"You sure you'd be ok for your match, Jeff?" Amy asked the rainbow-colored hair guy.  
  
"I'm fine, Amy, I'll be fine," Jeff tried to reassure his brother's worried girlfriend.  
  
"But your stomach." Amy tried to protest.  
  
"Amy, I'll be just fine. I don't have to hurt myself," Jeff said sharply.  
  
"Don't push your luck too far, Jeffy," an all too familiar voice said somewhere near his door. It was Naomi.  
  
"What do you mean, Nami?" Amy asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of being 'safe' if I were you, Jeffy. Nowinski's bent on beating you up even though Eric tried to talk him out of it. Better watch your back. Anyway, Eric employed me as your temporary bodyguard in case someone helps Nowinski.  
  
"Bodyguard? Not his valet?" Amy blurted out. Naomi gave her a weird look.  
  
"Oh. Don't worry, I won't do anything that would distract the referee and Nowinski can do something illegal." Naomi assured her.  
  
"Oh Nami, not that I don't trust you or want Jeffrey to lose or win. But I don't want Nowinski to start beating Jeff's stomach," Amy shook her head. Instantly, Naomi bit her lip.  
  
"It's perfectly all right, Nami. Don't worry, I'll live with this. I've gotten worse injuries than this. I'll be all right," Jeff seemed to know what Naomi was thinking and started to hold her hand, massaging her fingers lightly.  
  
"But, I still feel guilty. I shouldn't have done that moonsault on you," Naomi's lip started trembling.  
  
"Oh. Shush. Don't cry now. What I feel guilty about is that this stomach is trying to imply that you did it by still hurting itself," Jeff chuckled. Actually, his stomach didn't hurt him that much. Maybe he could wrestle well tonight.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone with your problems now," Amy pretended to sigh but Jeff could catch her playful wink as she left the two of them alone.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Naomi asked after Amy had safely left. She took a seat beside Jeff on the bench.  
  
"I'll be fine, baby. It doesn't hurt as much as you first left the bruise," Jeff assured her. Naomi shrieked.  
  
"You mean I left a bruise!?" she shrieked, looking shocked.  
  
"It's no big deal. You wanna see it?" Jeff hiked up his sleeveless T-shirt and unrolled the bandage. There was a bruise but not big enough to be called injury. "That's nasty. I can't believe I did this to you! I mean, before coming here, I always imagined how it'd be to beat up Jeff Hardy. I can't believe I actually bruised you!" Naomi exclaimed, getting a closer look.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a thing about you I don't know about, Nami. Tell me about your life before you came here," Jeff rolled back his bandage and pulled down his shirt. Naomi looked surprised but utterly happy.  
  
"Okay. Well, I started watching wrestling when I was 13. I used to think that wrestling was a load of nonsense. But then, I accidentally turned on UPN and watched Hulk Hogan beat up someone. Until then, I was hooked! I had a reputation of being a tomboy back in my neighborhood. So, I had no problem starting 'early' training with the guys. But, no, I didn't get enough beating the hell outta them. They used to go home crying! When I turned 17, two years ago, I saw this ad that offered training in a wrestling training center. I signed up and with money my parents paid, I was able to enter the WWE if I turned 19. And here I am now," Naomi told her whole history to Jeff, who was interested.  
  
"Wow. so who got you into this pink and blue highlights?" Jeff asked teasingly, tugging her highlighted hair lightly.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know! It was you! Last year, when I saw you wrestling with Matt, I noticed that you had highlighted, well not highlighted, but dyed hair. My parents wouldn't hear a thought of me with dyed pink or blue hair but they finally agreed that highlighted hair would be enough. I always admired you of your skills and I was excited that I was entering WWE RAW," Naomi launched into a full explanation. But it pleased Jeff that he got her to highlight her hair.  
  
"And the tattoo?" he asked pointedly.  
  
"You do have a lot questions, don't you?" Naomi laughed, "Well, my best friend thought that red snake would be original since most male wrestlers have dragons, which aren't original, but I loved snakes. And she designed this especially for me, spiraling up my arm. There's a larger version but I told her that she could do it later. I want another tattoo but I don't know what design I want," Naomi sighed at the end of her full-length experiences.  
  
"Maybe I could give you some ideas," Jeff offered but he was interrupted as an intercom called for him.  
  
"Oh shoot, my match is next. Wish me luck okay, Nami?" he asked, standing up. To his surprise, Naomi gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Go get 'em, tiger!" she winked. He blushed. He didn't expect a full surprise but it was always good.  
  
"Hey Jeffy, what did ya and Nami did in there?" Andrew called down the hallway.  
  
"None of your business, Martin!" Naomi retorted.  
  
"Hey Naomi, can I see you in my office?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sure Mr Bischoff! He wants to discuss about my interference. Catch ya later!" she added to Jeff and left.  
  
Jeff stood behind the curtains ready to start when his entrance music started up. It did, after a few minutes' of wait. He came out from the curtains and did his specialty, his gunz. The crowd went wild and started cheering for him. Choruses of 'Jeff Hardy' could be heard throughout the crowd. It was good to have the feeling. Too bad he didn't have his special someone beside him. Well, it couldn't be that bad, Jeff thought as he slid into the ring and did the gunz on the turnbuckles. The crowd went totally wild for him.  
  
"Entering the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing 250 pounds, Jeff Hardy!!!"  
  
The crowd went wild from cheering him badly. Choruses of 'We want Jeff' could be heard throughout the arena. There was a poster that said 'Jeff + Naomi = 2 Xtreme 4 Life'. It made him have a slight momentary chill run down his spine. If his special someone was here, it'd please her greatly and she'd laugh about it.  
  
Nowinski's boring entrance music came up a few minutes later after Jeff's music had died down. Needless to say, there were boos from the crowd but little cheering.  
  
"And his opponent, entering the ring, weighing 160 pounds, Christopher Nowinski!!!"  
  
Heh, they hate him more. Jeff smirked as Nowinski climbed up the turnbuckle and did his thing. He's got an ego problem, this one, Jeff sneered.  
  
The match started with Jeff and Chris circling the ring, trying to make a first move. Both came at the same time, grabbing each other's hair. Then, Chris started punching Jeff and kicking him. It hurt his stomach since the impact was taken there when Naomi moonsaulted him. Nowinski tried to drag him to the turnbuckle but Jeff decided that it was Nowinski's turn. Chris did hit the turnbuckle. hard and Jeff punched him. Revenge for the stuff he did earlier. Then, he decided to go for the three counts. 1-2-shoulder up! Damn Nowinski had gotten up!  
  
"So, have you heard, Jim. That our newest Diva, namely Naomi Williams, has finally signed the contract to enter the WWE officially?" 'The King' asked his partner, Jim Ross.  
  
"Really? I thought she was just a temporary replacement for Lita until she came back?" Jim answered.  
  
"No, Vince McMahon decided that it was time for her to permanently join WWE even if Lita comes back next year," 'The King' said.  
  
Jeff tried hard not to let himself get distracted by the two guys but he failed. He was too absorbed listening that he didn't notice Nowinski giving him his specialty. He fell, apparently too exhausted to stand anymore. He could vaguely see Al Snow trying to distract the referee and Nowinski doing some illegal moves on him.  
  
"No! What is the referee doing? What is- Wait! What is Naomi Williams doing here?"  
  
Jeff knew it was the cue for Naomi to take her turn at Nowinski. He heard the thud of someone falling down and the sound of something being thrown away. He could feel someone's hands touching his face and breathing heavily. His vision cleared and he could now see Naomi looking at him worriedly, her breaths coming in heavy pants.  
  
"You okay, Jeffy?" she asked, her hands around his cheeks. Instantly, Jeff felt a little secure and a bit better just seeing Naomi comfort him. He got up and crawled to Nowinski. The Harvard graduate was unconscious from the hell of a beating Naomi must've given to him. Jeff tried the three counts. 1-2-3! He did it! He won!  
  
(A/N: In the real match's case, Nowinski actually won. Al Snow helped by pulling Nowinski outta way the second Jeff landed the Swanton Bomb. Poor Jeff!)  
  
WHAP! The sound of metal clashing with skin brought Jeff's attention outside the ring. To his utmost horror, Al Snow was standing over someone, Naomi, holding a steel chair and an angry look on his face. Jeff slowly crawled over to the ropes to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh my! It looks like Al Snow is outraged that Naomi helped to knock Nowinski out cold and sought revenge!" Jim exclaimed excitedly. The last thing Jeff saw before hoisting himself onto the ropes. was his world spinning madly.  
  
  
  
A/N: That was. long. Didn't expect that. It took me 4 pages of Microsoft Word to fit this in. Anyway, hope y'all liked it! And it's not too shabby! I think. 


	8. Meet Alex!

A/N: Jeffy's part! Coz he needs to see Naomi about the injuries that bastard Al Snow gave her (No offense). This part contains some lame stuff. Definitely not the part you want. You can skip this part though.  
  
  
  
"Jeff! Jeff! Can you hear me, Jeff!" Amy's voice awoke him from his coma. Jeff opened his eyes. He found himself staring into the face of Amy Dumas.  
  
"Ugh. Amy, where am I?" Jeff asked weakly, trying to sit up.  
  
"The hospital, just try lie down, bro. You're badly hurt," Amy soothed him.  
  
"Oh, okay, what did I skip through this time?" Jeff joked.  
  
"Jeff! Well, the doctor said you've got some bruised ribs and that's it. You escaped some severe organs. Jeff, how many times have I got to tell you. you have CFS (A/N: Abbreviation for Jeff's illness). Lie low for a while," Amy tried to console him.  
  
"Oh wait! What happened to Nami?!" Jeff remembered, now sitting up straight. He noticed that Amy's face fell when he said that.  
  
"Well?" he prompted.  
  
"Jeff. Naomi hasn't woken up from her coma. When she was found unconscious at the floor of the arena, the referee found out that she wasn't breathing. He and the other referees carried her into a stretcher. The same referee, who refereed you and Chris Nowinski, found you unconscious after they carried Naomi away. If she stays in coma, the doctors are worried that she might not even live," Amy turned her head away. Jeff panicked.  
  
"What sort of injuries does she have?" he asked instead.  
  
"Well, she suffered from severe bruises on her spinal cord. Don't worry, it didn't break. Unfortunately, Al had hit her head too. Nora is waiting outside the ICU. Jeff- wait Jeff! Where are you going!?" Amy called as Jeff ran out of the ward. Nami! Don't worry, I'm here! Don't die! Please! I love you! Panicked thoughts washed over his mind. He skidded as he reached the ICU and found Nora sitting outside.  
  
"Jeff! Are you all right?" Nora stood up and walked to Jeff.  
  
"I'm fine, how's Naomi?" Jeff said distractedly. At that moment, the doctors came out, grim looks upon their faces.  
  
"How's Naomi?" Jeff asked before they could open their mouths.  
  
"Miss Williams is doing fine. She bled slightly from the head but she'll be fine. Her bruises weren't that serious. I can say that she'll live. She's a lucky girl by the way you can see her now. She just regained consciousness," the doctors reported and left. Jeff made an instant beeline for the ICU unit, with Amy and Nora following behind him. Then, they found Naomi's bed. They were bandages around her head and wrist.  
  
"Hey Jeffy, Amy and Nora," Naomi said weakly, trying to get up.  
  
"No! Hush. don't get up. You're injured," Jeff cautioned. Naomi grinned weakly at him.  
  
"Thanks, bro, you're the best," she said shakily. "Nami, feeling better?" Amy asked kindly.  
  
"You too, Amy? All of you are being so nice to me. It's so nice to have a family. I'm feeling better. The doctors said that I should be back up my feet soon," Naomi nodded.  
  
"Hey kiddo, too bad you couldn't see Trish, Booker T and Goldust fight Victoria, Chris Jericho and Christian," Nora smiled.  
  
"So who won?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Vicky, Y2J and Chrissy won. That means you're fighting Victoria, right?" Jeff asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah but-," Naomi was interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name. It was Trish, Booker T, Goldust, Victoria, Y2J, Christian and, for some reason, Mark Calloway.  
  
"Nami! When we heard that you landed in hospital, we instantly came to see you. Are you okay?" Trish asked concernedly. Meanwhile, Victoria had other stuff on her mind.  
  
"Hey Nami, does this mean our match is canceled?" Victoria asked. Mark had some stuff to say about her safety.  
  
"Nami! What were you thinking when you went out there?!" he demanded. Jeff chuckled and Naomi gave a hoarse giggle.  
  
"To answer your questions, starting with Trish. Yes, I'm fine, Trish, feeling better. Victoria, our match isn't canceled I'll ask Eric when he could arrange a better date after I've recovered. Mark, I was thinking of my friend's safety, it was Al Snow who wasn't thinking!" Naomi answered.  
  
"That damned guy! I'll kill him!" Mark growled.  
  
"Mark! Shush! This is a hospital!" Naomi looked shocked.  
  
"Sorry, baby, but I couldn't stand that bastard beating you up out of the storyline. Anyway, we better leave you. Get well soon, okay, baby?" Mark kissed Naomi's cheek and left with the others, leaving Jeff and Naomi behind.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink. Be careful by yourself okay?" Jeff said to her softly.  
  
"Sure bro, anything you want," Naomi smiled cheerfully. Jeff went out of the ICU. (A/N: If you didn't know what was ICU, it's Intensive Care Unit) He went to a vending machine to get a drink. On his way, he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up. The person he'd just bumped into was a few inches taller than he was.  
  
"I'm sorry, man," Jeff apologized.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," the guy waved.  
  
After Jeff had the drink he wanted, he walked back to the ICU. The surprising thing was, Naomi wasn't there anymore. But, on the table, there was a note for him.  
  
"Hey Jeffy! They moved me to Ward 34. Bring this note along, ok?" that was all the note had said. Sighing, Jeff took the lift to the 2nd floor and walked to Ward 34. When he opened the door, he saw the same guy that he'd bumped into earlier, only that he was hugging Naomi.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed. Naomi and the guy broke the hug and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Jeffy! Did ya get my note?" Naomi brightened up considerably.  
  
"Who is this guy, Nami?" Jeff asked through clenched teeth. The guy looked at Jeff suspiciously.  
  
"Oh him, I almost forgot. Jeffy, meet my brother, Alex. Alex, meet my friend, Jeff," Naomi introduced the guys.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jeff. The name's Alexander Stevens, but Nami here, calls me Alex or Alexy," Alex extended his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Alex. The name's Jeffrey Nero Hardy, but Nami, calls me Jeff or Jeffy," Jeff grinned, shaking Alex's hand.  
  
"Listen, Nami, I gotta go. The skateboarding lessons started early today, so, I'll see you later," Alex kissed Naomi's forehead.  
  
"Send my best to Jeremy, ok, bro?" Naomi asked. Alex nodded and left.  
  
"So, I'll guess I have to go too. Catch ya later, ok, Nami?" Jeff said, kissing her cheek.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I suck at hospital dramas. Don't blame me. Next is. an UNDECIDED part! Yippee! So, it'd be Naomi's or Trish's or. Anyway, I won't write Naomi's discharge from the hospital coz I suck at hospital dramas. Okay, if you're wondering why Alex's last name is Stevens, that's Naomi's real last name. Her real name is Naomi Stevens, get it? And, Alex has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Really gorgeous guy. He's got red and blue highlights on his hair. Picture him in your mind, he's really gorgeous! 


	9. Special Guest Referee

A/N: After much thinking, I decided that this would be.a MIXED part! Yes people, this would turn to different people. E.g. Naomi's, Jeff's, Trish's. Ya get my drift?  
  
  
  
"Oh Mr Bischoff." Naomi called as she walked into the RAW GM's office.  
  
"What can I do for you, Naomi?" Eric asked distractedly.  
  
"Wellll, I was wondering if I could referee a match tonight," Naomi asked, twiddling her thumbs absent-mindedly.  
  
"You know what, Naomi? Just pick any match you want. And leave me alone, ok?" Eric said, sighing.  
  
"Oh really? Thank you!" Naomi squealed and ran off happily.  
  
"Good she's hyper today. I just hope she doesn't injure herself again," Eric muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey Nami! Someone sure is looking happy today," Andrew commented as Naomi burst into the Divas' locker room.  
  
"Yeah, Eric gave me a- Hey, what are you doing here, Martin?" Naomi asked suspiciously.  
  
"He's with me, Nami. Don't worry, we'll leave soon. C'mon Andrew," Stacy's face appeared behind an open locker.  
  
"See ya, Nami!" the two lovers chorused together as they left the room. As soon as the two had left, Naomi headed for her locker.  
  
"Let's see, what to wear for a nice referee match?" she asked herself. Then, she spotted a pink tube top that would go perfectly with her black cargo pants.  
  
"Perfect," she whispered, holding up her clothes. Feeling satisfied she went to take a shower before her refereeing match.  
  
  
  
"Knock, knock," Jeff said behind the closed locker room door. When he got no reply, he opened the door silently. The room was empty, just as he thought. He was about to close the door when he heard the sound of water hitting the floor somewhere at the back of the spacious locker room. (A/N: I have absolutely NO idea how the real locker room looks like. I'm just guessing.)  
  
"Hello, anyone there?" Jeff called.  
  
"Whaddaya want, Jeff?" an all too familiar voice yelled from the showers.  
  
"It's amazing this girl can hear even over the blast of the water." Jeff mused.  
  
"Uh. nothing!" Jeff called back.  
  
"What!? Hold on, I'll be right there!" Naomi shouted. The sound of water stopped suddenly and a still wet Naomi walked out to the main locker room.  
  
"Uh, hi Nami," Jeff said uneasily. The brunette snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did someone die, Jeff, that was so important until you had to interrupt a Queen's shower?" Naomi asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, no, nothing important. Actually I wanted to confirm if you were actually gonna referee Rob Van Dam's match against Ric Flair," Jeff rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well, yes, fortunately. But, I have to get ready now. If you wanna talk to me, just say what ya want while I change," Naomi said pointedly.  
  
"I'll stay, I wanna ask you some more questions anyway," Jeff opted for the 'Stay' option.  
  
"Fine, but no peeking or you'll get a dose of Willies," Naomi warned. Jeff hummed, not really meaning what he said.  
  
"So who're ya gonna support? Are you going to be like Stacy Keibler when she refereed Test vs. D-Lo Brown? She did a fast 1-2-3 count for Test the last time," Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, you have to see for yourself. Meanwhile, how do I look?" Naomi asked, emerging from behind the opaque screen. Jeff whistled to show his admiration and praise.  
  
"Thanks!" she exclaimed, hugging him and cutting his oxygen supply.  
  
"Naomi, we need you at the curtains in 5 minutes time," the voice in the intercom announced.  
  
"Hmm. I need to touch up," Naomi mused. Jeff merely stared as she put on some light blue eyeshadow and lip-gloss. After a slight brush of her blush, she was ready.  
  
"Wish me luck, ok?" she kissed Jeff's cheek and ran out of the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey Nami, good luck refereeing. Just try not to get hurt," Rob Van Dam patted her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Rob," Naomi smiled. Still, the butterflies in her stomach started to do a mean jitterbug in her stomach, then a conga line. Her entrance video, 'Round Round' from Sugarbabes, hit and she walked down the ramp. (Q/A/N: Naomi's entrance music changed.)  
  
"Entering the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, as the Special Guest Referee and weighing 190 pounds, Naomi Williams!!!" Lillian Garcia announced. Naomi waved to her fans cheerfully. After her music had faded, Rob Van Dam's music hit the arena.  
  
"The challenger, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing 220 pounds, Rob Van Dam!!!" Lillian announced. The crowd went wild and Naomi smiled. Rob and her shared a special high five and she smiled. Ric Flair's music hit and Ric came out.  
  
"His opponent, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing 289 pounds, Ric Flair!" Lillian said and went out of the ring.  
  
Naomi waited till the two wrestlers got ready before she started.  
  
"Now I want fair play, you guys. No dirty stuff, ok?" Naomi asked the two men. Both nodded solemnly. Feeling worried and nervous, Naomi opened the ring to them. It was damn exciting. First, Rob had the upper hand, punching and kicking Flair to his advantage. But after Flair kicked Rob's left leg, the latter lost his confidence.  
  
"Come on, Rob!" Naomi shouted. Then, Flair did the three counts. Naomi smiled secretively and did a slow count. 1-2-shoulder up! Thanks to Naomi's stall, Rob could kick out. Flair was furious.  
  
"How could you slow the count?" Flair demanded.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm the referee here, okay!? I do it however I want!" Naomi yelled at him angrily. This gave Rob the time to recover from his injuries and attack Flair. After doing a superb Rolling Thunder, he was ready for the three counts. Wanting things to be faster, Naomi did fast three counts. 1-2-3! Rob had won!  
  
"And here's your winner, ROB VAN DAM!!!" Lillian announced. Flair advanced on Naomi.  
  
"What did you do!?" Flair yelled at her.  
  
"I did what was right! He won fair and square!" Naomi yelled back.  
  
"Damn you, bitch!" Flair snarled and starting hitting Naomi. Furious, the enraged girl fought back. Rob was gone. He'd left her with Ric Flair. After finally cornering Flair, she did her Arrowhead (also known as Spear). She still wasn't happy and did a German Suplex on him. Naomi looked at the crumpled Ric Flair, feeling satisfied. She backed away, but unexpectedly crashed into someone tall and heavy.  
  
"Who-?" her question was answered when she turned. It was Triple H.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just don't hurt her, just don't hurt her, Triple H's mind was wary of the interference Eric had told him to do. The brunette in front him tried to run but Triple H blocked her way.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. Ric advanced towards the girl's back. Naomi was too afraid and trembling and didn't realize that Flair was behind her. Instantly, Flair's arms wrapped around the girl's waist and performed a good suplex.  
  
"She's all yours," Ric pushed the weak girl to Triple H. Grinning maniacally, he forced her head between his thighs and pinned her arms behind her back, doing his Pedigree.  
  
"OH! Tripe H has totally gone bonked out and attacked the Special Guest Referee. Wait! Here comes Kane!"  
  
Suddenly, Triple H was punched at the back painfully. Ric scrambled and Naomi lied down on the floor, pressing her jaw. Triple H could see Kane helping the girl up and walking up the ramp. Kane's music hit and the duo left Triple H and Ric to themselves.  
  
  
  
A/N: Huh? How did I pull that off? Is it too lame? FEEDBACK!!! Okay, Q/A/N means Quick Author Note, okay? Now, PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinions! And, I hope this was OK. 


	10. The Ride Home

A/N: YAHOOOO!!! Thanks for the feedback, guys!! I love you all! So, you want Nami and Jeff together? Well, I had my mind for something else between Jeff and Naomi. You'll just have to see. Meanwhile, ENJOY! AND REVIEW! Sheesh.  
  
  
  
"Did Paul hit you hard?" Jeff asked as Naomi sat on the bench in the guys' locker room.  
  
"No! He knew that I had injuries before and Ric was a little soft on the suplex. Don't worry!" Naomi tried to assure the worried wrestler.  
  
"But still, I was worried about you out there!" Jeff said as he rummaged around his locker for his essentials.  
  
"You, Jeffrey Nero Hardy? Worried? For me? Now that's a laugh!" Naomi giggled.  
  
"I'm serious! Anyway, let's go. It's getting late. You don't have anything else, right?" Jeff asked. Naomi shook her head, still giggling.  
  
"Nami! Quit it! Go get your stuff and I'll send ya home!" Jeff chided. The girl suppressed her giggle.  
  
"O. okay." she choked out but Jeff could still hear her laughter down the hallway. A few minutes later, she came back running with a sports sling bag on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm ready," she said but she'd a frown on her pretty features.  
  
"Are you still the Nami I knew before she left and replaced by another copy?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but Mark told me that- Never mind," she sighed and walked to the exit. Jeff had to run to catch up with her.  
  
"Ok, but you gotta tell me where you live, ok?" Jeff asked before overtaking her to his car. Naomi merely nodded.  
  
"Wow! You drive a Black Corvette!?" she gasped, her eyes lighting up at the sight of his car.  
  
"Like it?" Jeff asked. The girl nodded and got into the passenger side of the car.  
  
"It's beautiful. Alex rides a motorcycle though. He hates cars. But what do you expect from someone who skateboards and does breathtaking stunts on bikes?" Naomi shrugged.  
  
"Your brother is a stunt performer?!" Jeff asked, going wide-eyed.  
  
"Well yeah, that's why he loves motorcycles. I'm guessing that you'll be asking why he didn't want to join WWE?" Naomi smirked. Jeff nodded.  
  
"Well, Alex liked stunts better. He said that joining WWE would only result on injuries and not being able to perform bicycle stunts. He said he'd only be too overprotective of me wrestling. So he didn't join," Naomi explained. From the tone of her voice, Jeff realized that the brunette loved her brother a lot.  
  
"How old is Alex?" Jeff asked as he drove out of the parking lot of the WWE building.  
  
"Alex? He's 22 this year. Oh, and I live with him in a really nice house. Mom and dad didn't like the idea of me being stuck with them. Told me that they like their kids independent," Naomi smiled.  
  
"Mind if I stick a CD in there?" Naomi asked. Jeff shook his head and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"I'll get something from behind," she said as the car screeched to a halt at a traffic junction. Jeff tried to hide the fact that he was staring at Naomi's ass as she reached her bag.  
  
"There," she said triumphantly as she popped a yellow CD in the player. Minutes later, Edge's theme came on.  
  
"Hey Nami, what CD is this?" Jeff asked.  
  
"WWE Anthology, it just came out. Found it in my locker. Trish said that someone stashed it there," Naomi said, blowing a bubble.  
  
"It's not fair! You got a gum and I don't!" Jeff pouted. Naomi took out another stick of gum.  
  
"Here ya go, you big baby!" Naomi sniggered and popped the gum into Jeff's mouth.  
  
"Okay, you get out now," Jeff stopped his car outside a very impressive- looking house.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Jeffy. Hey, you wanna come in?" Naomi asked. Jeff looked at the time. It was late anyway.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt," Jeff said slowly as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car.  
  
"Alex's home!" Naomi squealed, running to the porch. She was right. The minute she ran to the porch, the front door opened and Jeff could see Alex talking to Naomi and Naomi pointing to Jeff.  
  
"Jeffy! Alex says that ya can stay over! Come on in!" Naomi said, dragging Jeff over to the house.  
  
"Hey Jeff, nice to meet you again. Come on in, bro," Alex said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Alexy, where do you think Jeff can sleep tonight?" Naomi asked her brother as she came out from a room.  
  
"Nami, you always know there's a spare room beside your room. He can sleep there," Alex said. Naomi blew another bubble.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Jeffy, ya need to settle in," Naomi grabbed Jeff's hand and dragged him to his temporary room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this sucks a little. Can you detect some of stuff in here? Anyway, Chapter 11 is under construction. Hope Chapter 10 is satisfying. And. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep 'em coming! Flame about my stories is acceptable. I need to know anyways. Watch out for Chapter 11! 


	11. Photo Shoot

A/N: Okay, chapter 11!!! I'm one hell of a writer, aren't I? I'm dead bored now so I'll write my fics now. Enjoy the story. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, okay? Now, on with the story.  
  
  
  
RING! RING! The telephone in Naomi's room rang shrilly, breaking the stillness and silence of the room. A weary hand shot out of the blanket and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"He, hello?" the girl's weary voice said into the phone.  
  
"Nami? It's Trish. Girl, did you just wake up?" Trish's energetic voice said from the other line.  
  
"Yeah, what's up, Trish?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanna tell you that, the divas', including you, are going to have a photo shoot in two hours time. Better get that ass out of the bed and to the WWE building. Just wear your casual clothes. The wardrobe would provide us with clothes. Talk to ya later, bye!" Trish hung up. Naomi rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock.  
  
"12 noon? Boy I was tired last night," she said to herself, yawning and opening her room door. Wearily, she walked to the kitchen. Her brother was there, preparing lunch.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say good afternoon. You totally zonked out, didn't you?" Alex greeted her somewhat cheerfully.  
  
"Oh shaddap, Alexy," Naomi yawned, opening the refrigerator door and taking the bottle of orange juice out.  
  
"Oh no, young lady, you're going to take a shower first. Into the bathroom, now!" Alex took away the bottle and whisked Naomi to the bathroom.  
  
"All right, keep ya hair on, sheesh!" she grumbled. She grabbed her towel and bathrobe and went inside the bathroom. After 15 minutes, she came out, her hair wet and her body covered with the bathrobe.  
  
"15 minutes and 5 seconds, a record, Nami. Usually, you take 20 minutes 50 seconds. What happened last night?" Alex smirked.  
  
"For your information, Alexy, Trish called and told me that the women are going to have a photo shoot. I don't really care if you like it or not," Naomi said to her brother a little icily, waggling a finger at him.  
  
"Okay, fine, go change into some clothes and wake your boyfriend up," Alex smirked and returned to finish cooking breakfast.  
  
"He is so not my boyfriend!" Naomi huffed, her cheeks turning a little red, as she stomped into her room and slammed the door. Inside her room, Naomi took out a baby blue shirt that had the word 'Psycho' on it and a pair of denim cropped pants. After lacing up her blue sports shoes, she turned on her hairdryer and let the warm air blow her hair.  
  
"Nami! Go wake Jeff up!" Alex yelled over the whine of the noisy hairdryer. Naomi sighed. Sometimes, girls have to do guys' jobs! She unplugged the hairdryer and went to the guestroom where Jeff was still snoring away. Feeling mischievous, she plugged the hairdryer in the plug in the room and turned it on, on Jeff's face, letting the hot air blow in Jeff's face.  
  
"OW! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Jeff yelled suddenly, sitting up straight. Naomi raised the hairdryer back to her hair.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead Jeffy! I want ya to take me to the WWE building," Naomi said.  
  
"It's morning already?" Jeff croaked out.  
  
"No, it's afternoon actually. Wake up!" Naomi hollered. Jeff still sat on the bed groggily. Naomi held his hand and pulled. He still didn't budge.  
  
"Jeff! Come on!" Naomi begged. Finally Jeff stood up and she fell on her butt.  
  
"Dammit Jeffy! Go and take a shower now!" Naomi grumbled. Jeff almost fell over, laughing like a hyena. Naomi's cheeks went redder than it had been.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I'll help you up," he stretched out his arm. Naomi hoisted herself up, but, Jeff accidentally (or intentionally? Hee hee) lost his strength and fell on top of her.  
  
"Oof! Jeff! Get off me! Ow! You're fucking heavy!" Naomi complained.  
  
"I can't help it if I accidentally fell on you!" Jeff shot back. When he pulled back to look at her, Naomi realized that she was actually blushing and that, well, Jeff's eyes were so hazel. They stayed like that until.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Alex's voice asked from the doorway. Naomi looked at her brother.  
  
"Um, no, you weren't, I was just, uh, never mind," Naomi said hurriedly, getting up from her position on the floor. Still feeling flabbergasted, she went to the kitchen for some food. After settling in for a bottle of orange juice and toast, she went to the living room to watch something.  
  
"Was that position comfy?" a voice asked in her ear. She turned.  
  
"Alexy! Don't scare me like that!" Naomi scowled. Alex grinned and flopped onto the couch beside her.  
  
"I repeat, was that position comfy? Do you read me, Agent Naomi?" Alex smirked.  
  
"Alexy! Quit it! No! It wasn't comfy! It was a freak accident anyway! Nothing to do it!" Naomi said angrily.  
  
"That's what you say," she could hear Alex mutter under his breath. She scowled again. Was her brother implying that she liked Jeffrey Nero Hardy? No way!  
  
"Hey Nami! You wanted me to hurry up, right? Where're we going again?!" Jeff called from the guestroom.  
  
"The WWE building! The divas are in for a photo shoot!" Naomi yelled back, now wrestling with her brother, with her toast in her mouth. Alex pecked at her toast with his mouth and snagged it.  
  
"Dammit, Alexander Stevens! You snagged my toast again! Dammit!" Naomi whined but she still went to the kitchen to get one more anyway.  
  
"How do you get food around here?" Jeff asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"There's food on the counter and the table. Help yourself," Naomi said wryly, grabbing a piece of toast and a strip of bacon before heading back into the living room. Alex was watching some kind of variety show, which Naomi absolutely hated.  
  
"Ready to go, Nami?" Jeff asked thickly. (He's got toast in his mouth)  
  
"This early?" Naomi asked surprised.  
  
"Ya can't be too late, can you? Besides, being early is a good thing," Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll get my jacket and I'll be right back," Naomi said, running to her room. She came back running out, but in the process of putting a blue denim jacket on.  
  
"Bye, Alex, see ya later!" Naomi waved to her brother.  
  
"Yeah, see ya, and don't be too surprised if ya see Denise here!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Naomi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who's Denise?" Jeff asked as the duo walked to his Corvette.  
  
"Alex's girlfriend, of course. She's really nice but Alex is wayyyyy too obsessed with her if she comes over. She was the one who introduced Alex to extreme sports," Naomi explained, getting inside the car. Jeff laughed. The ride to the building was silent somehow. Both of them were deep in thought.  
  
"Nami! I didn't expect to see you here this early!" Trish ran forward to hug me as I walked into the building.  
  
"Mr Punctual here thought that it would be better if I came here early," Naomi smirked, letting the hug break. Trish blinked.  
  
"Huh? Jeff Hardy is punctual now?" Trish asked, looking shocked.  
  
"Well, only for today anyway, it seems. That's too bad coz I wanted him to come right at the dot for every match," Naomi said.  
  
"Nami! Thank God you're here! The wardrobe people want you in the dressing room, pronto!" Amy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Naomi's arm.  
  
"Hey Jeffy! Stay somewhere where I can find you!" Naomi called as Amy dragged her to the dressing room. As soon as Naomi entered the room, the crew fussed over her and her hair.  
  
"Okay, Nami, put on this and this," Tom said, shoving two pieces of clothing to her. It was a black halter-top and really short shorts. She entered the locker room, where Stacy and Torrie were changing there.  
  
"Phew! I thought it was Andrew or Pete! Hey Nami, whatcha gotta wear?" Torrie asked. Naomi showed her the halter-top and shorts.  
  
"Wow! That's decent! I have to wear a tube top and a really short miniskirt! Good luck, Nami!" Torrie called as she left the room in her clothes. Sighing heavily, Naomi changed into her halter-top and shorts. She was almost done, just the strings to tie, when the door opened.  
  
"Hey Nami, they wa- Wow! Gorgeous, baby!" a guy's voice whistled. Puzzled, Naomi turned to look who it was. It was Michael Manna (Steven Richards). "Spit it out, Richards," Naomi rolled her eyes, finally managing to tie the strings of her halter-top.  
  
"The, uh, um, photographers want, um, you out there, uh, right now," he stammered. Naomi sighed.  
  
"Oh all right, thanks," she said, kissing his cheek as she walked past. Michael just stared after her as she walked down the hallway.  
  
  
  
A/N: Right! Chapter 11 finished! Chapter 12 has the photo shoot, so don't worry, ok? And REVIEW please!? 


	12. Photo Shoot 2

A/N: Continuation of Photo Shoot. I call it Photo Shoot 2. Now, does anyone realize that someone else has a crush on Nami? Well, I didn't at first, but I see it now. Enjoy the story. And REVIEW, okay?  
  
  
  
"Perfect, yes, nice, nice," Jeff could hear the hungry tone in the photographer's voice. He rolled his eyes. Who wouldn't love to have a taste of Naomi? She looked positively delicious to eat in the outfit she was wearing. Suddenly, his eye caught Steven Richards, who was almost drooling over Naomi.  
  
"Hey Richards!" Jeff called to Steven. The drooling guy looked up and waved at Jeff, walking over. Another flash of the camera told Jeff that the photographer had yet snapped another picture of Naomi.  
  
"Ok people, let's take a break!" Steve Blackman, Naomi's trainer and the in- charge of the photo session, called.  
  
"J-Jeff! I-I think I need a break from phototaking sessions. I'm seeing stars now," Naomi staggered to Jeff and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down baby!" Jeff said, his balance becoming unsteady.  
  
"Hey Nami, join us for something to drink!" Stacy called from the other side of the room.  
  
"In a minute!" Naomi called back.  
  
"You better go and join them, Nami. I wanna talk to Steven," Jeff said. Naomi shuffled over to the girls' table.  
  
"I saw you doing that," Jeff said to Steven.  
  
"Saw me doing what?" Steven asked irritably. The guy's eyes were looking at Naomi from behind Jeff's shoulder. His crush was pretty obvious.  
  
"Saw you half-drooling at Miss Naomi Williams, of course," Jeff smirked. Did Steven think that Jeff was blind?  
  
"I was not!" Steven shook his head.  
  
"It was pretty obvious, my boy," Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Hey Jeff, how do I look now?" Naomi's voice asked from behind him. Jeff could see Steven's jaw dropping with surprise. Jeff turned and found himself gaping.  
  
"H-Hey, I know you like it but give me your opinion!" Naomi blushed. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a silver tube top. And, she had her hair in two pigtails.  
  
"Y-you look great!" Jeff managed to choke out.  
  
"Yeah, really beautiful," Steven added breathlessly. Naomi looked happier then.  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go now. Andy wants me in for the photos now," Naomi said, hurrying to the photographer. Jeff watched as Naomi posed for candid shots that looked very appealing to him. Maybe he was falling in love with Naomi. She was cute and pretty anyway. And she was nice to look at even though she had a reputation for being tough. "That's great, Naomi! Now, smile, smile!" Andy was saying. Jeff looked. Naomi had both her arms crossed in front of her and she was sitting on a chair (A/N: Think Stacy in the Divas Undressed Magazine). The look in her face was a combination of a seductive as well as an I-want-to-finish-this- fast pained look.  
  
"Okay, girls! Let's call this a day!" Steve announced. Naomi stood up from the chair. She walked towards Jeff.  
  
"Uh, Jeff, why don't you wait at the car while I change?" Naomi cringed.  
  
"But you look good!" Jeff protested.  
  
"What!? And admit to Alex that he was right that I look good in miniskirts?! No way!!!" Naomi looked offended.  
  
"Oh okay, but really, oh well, just go change, baby," Jeff laughed. Naomi muttered something under her breath as she walked away. Jeff jiggled the keys in his jeans' pocket as he walked to the parking lot. As he got closer to his Corvette, he noticed that something was stuck to the windscreen of his car. It was a note.  
  
"Get away from Naomi if you know what's best for you," Jeff read the note. He smirked and threw it away. Did the writer think he was some kind of Romeo? Jeff didn't give her poems. He could plainly say he loved Naomi in many different ways.  
  
"Jeffy! Was I late? H-hey, how come you're looking a little upset all of a sudden?" Naomi's voice asked him from behind.  
  
"Er, nothing, I was just, uh, never mind. Hop in," Jeff stammered.  
  
"Hey Jeff, you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Wha-? No, I'm just fine the way I am," he plastered on a fake smile. Naomi frowned.  
  
"Your face is pale, Jeffy. Anyway, can we go eat?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Eat? You're hungry?" Jeff asked as he drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Duh, let's go to McDonald's! I'm starving!" Naomi suggested.  
  
"Um, okay then," Jeff said. As Jeff pulled into the parking lot of the fast- food restaurant, he noticed that the two received quite a couple of stares from passer-bys.  
  
"Haven't they seen wrestlers before?" Naomi asked as she got out of the car.  
  
"Maybe they have, but not really live," Jeff mused as he slammed the car door shut. Then, Naomi's stomach grumbled loudly.  
  
"Can we, like, get in already? I'm hungry!" she whined.  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on. Before you start drooling all over the food, whatcha wanna eat?" Jeff asked as they walked through the glass doors.  
  
"Um, a Big Mac, large French fries and a large Coke. Don't forget two apple pies," Naomi glanced at the menu.  
  
"Will you need a diet after all this food?" Jeff asked as he queued up at the counter. "Jeff! Someone like me doesn't need a diet! I was literally born with metabolism!" she waved her hand carelessly.  
  
"Oh all right," Jeff said as his turn came.  
  
"I would like a Big Mac, a filet-o-fish, two large French fries, two large Cokes and two apple pies," Jeff told the worker, who looked shocked.  
  
"You're a wrestler, aren't you?" the worker asked. Jeff nodded, sighing inwardly.  
  
"Jeff Hardy?!" the worker exclaimed.  
  
"Jeff, will you please hurry it up?" Naomi groaned.  
  
"And you're Naomi Williams, the new Diva!" the worker turned to Naomi.  
  
"Look here, boy, I'm hungry and I want my food. So make it snappy!!!" she snarled. Jeff bit back a grin. If there was only one thing that Naomi could be impatient for, it was food.  
  
"R-right away, ma'am!" the worker squeaked. Jeff laughed, doubling over.  
  
"Ya didn't have to scare the poor guy off, Nami," he said as they walked over to find empty seats.  
  
"He was keeping me waiting for my food," Naomi said pointedly. Finally, they found two seats, just right for the both of them.  
  
"And the guy was half-drooling over me anyway," Jeff looked back at the counter. The worker, whom Naomi had scared off, was talking to another customer and pointing to them.  
  
"Excuse me, Naomi Williams?" a small voice, asked at their table.  
  
"Can I help you?" Naomi asked thickly, since she was eating her Big Mac.  
  
"I was wondering if you could give me an autograph and maybe a photo with you?" the boy, no more than 13, asked shyly.  
  
"Sure! Don't you want Jeff's autograph too?" Naomi asked curiously. The boy looked taken aback at Naomi's suggestion.  
  
"Uh, um, okay, I guess maybe I could have a photo of you two. Hey sis, care to help?" the boy called to a table full of watching people. The boy's sister walked over.  
  
"Smile!" Naomi said as the girl took the photo.  
  
"Um, maybe I could have one too?" the sister asked. Naomi shrugged and posed again.  
  
"Man, it feels like being back at the studio again!" Naomi grumbled as she picked up her Big Mac again.  
  
"Get used to it! Once you're in a place like this, people would be bugging you for photos and autographs," Jeff laughed at Naomi's discomfort.  
  
"I didn't expect you two to be here too," a familiar voice said. Jeff looked up. It was Adam Copeland and Oscar Guitterrez (Rey Mysterio).  
  
"Hey Adam, and Oscar," Naomi greeted simply before returning to her food. "It's the chica from RAW! How're you settling in?" Oscar asked cheerfully.  
  
"It's great! I'm seeing stars!" Naomi replied sarcastically. Jeff chuckled at Oscar and Adam's confused faces.  
  
"The truth is, Nami likes RAW, the only thing she hates is being photographed and seeing stars and signing stuff," Jeff answered as Naomi ate on.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's not us only, huh? We got our share of fandom too. Don't let it get too down on ya, Nami," Oscar said, patting Naomi's shoulder.  
  
"I guess we should leave now," Adam said.  
  
"See ya, guys!" Oscar called. Naomi and Jeff waved.  
  
"I guess Oscar was right. I shouldn't have taken it in too much," she said, putting the empty Big Mac packet and starting on an apple pie, taking occasional sips from her drink.  
  
"Hey, you'll soften up, I'm sure," Jeff reached across the table and squeezed Naomi's hand.  
  
"Thanks, I'm really glad you're there for me, Jeff. I don't really know what I'll do without you," Naomi smiled at Jeff.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha! A cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! Anyway, what kind of passion does Naomi feel about Jeff? Is it love? Then, does Jeff feel the same feeling too? Chapter 13 explains it all! Oh yeah, this chapter's a bit boring but could you detect a little crush someone's got? Figure it out! 


	13. Teaming Up

A/N: Yes!!! This time, Nami and Jeffy are teaming up! Something like the Hardy Boyz but there're teaming up! Yippee! Just read and find out, okay?  
  
  
  
Naomi peered interestedly at the letter that had just arrived for her. It was a letter from Vince McMahon.  
  
"Dear Miss Williams, I've watched your matches thoroughly and noticed that you share the same skills as a well-known wrestler, Jeff Hardy. Eric Bischoff and I agreed to put you and Jeff into an intergender match between both of you and Victoria and Christian. Your entrance videos now have both of your names but the music is prior to Jeff's. Tonight will be your official tag team debut. Yours sincerely, Vince McMahon and co-signed by Eric Bischoff," Naomi read.  
  
"Omigod! You're teaming up with Jeff!?" Amy shrieked, rushing over to Naomi.  
  
"When did you come in, Amy?" Naomi smiled as she tucked the letter into her locker discreetly.  
  
"Jeff got the same letter too. It's weird why Vince wants you and Jeff in an intergender team. It still hasn't crossed my mind. But, warm up for your match. You need all the exercise you can get," Amy patted Naomi's shoulder and left. Feeling a little happy, Naomi went to change. She was just pulling her dark blue cropped 'Psycho' T-shirt over her black bra when Jeff walked in.  
  
"Oh hi Jeff, you got the letter too?" Naomi asked, buckling her silver chain belt.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda surprised. I mean, this is so much like being the Hardy Boyz again. It feels weird," Jeff sat on the bench, watching her put on her makeup.  
  
"I don't feel weird. I feel nervous about it. I mean, us together? If this were a tag team match, I'd feel a lot comfortable. But sharing the same entrance video? That feels kinda uncomfortable," Naomi grimaced, touching up her pink lipstick. She tied her auburn hair, which had bright yellow and pink streaks on it, into a ponytail.  
  
"Hey, don't be nervous. If you feel nervous, sit on my lap. I'll help you feel just right yourself," Jeff patted his lap. Was it Naomi's imagination or was Jeff really pointing out something? Nevertheless, she went to sit on his lap anyway.  
  
"Just don't get your nasty paint on me. I don't want to change or take a shower before my match, dammit," Naomi warned.  
  
"Look, I know you feel uncomfortable, so I'll ask you a few personal questions to loosen you up, if you don't mind," Jeff buried his face into her neck, nuzzling slightly.  
  
"Not really, just ask what you want," she replied, caressing his hand gently.  
  
"Okay, to start, who do you really have a crush on at this moment?" Jeff asked. Naomi hesitated. She wasn't sure on whom to say but she had to anyway.  
  
"The self-proclaimed King of the World whom we all love and adore, Chris Jericho. It's really more of a schoolgirl's crush anyway. Nothing to it," Naomi shrugged.  
  
"If you could pick any guy you would want to kiss right now, who would you pick?" Jeff asked, now starting to caress her waist gently.  
  
"That's a really tricky question. I have a lot of guys in my mind. I don't really know whom to choose. But if it's a really desperate question, it'll be the person who's in here with me," Naomi said, a hint of mischief in her voice. "Me?" Jeff asked, kissing her neck. Naomi blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"The two intergender teams are ordered to be behind the curtains now," the intercom voice announced.  
  
"I guess that includes us. C'mon Jeffy, let's go and show them what we got," Naomi stood up. Jeff rose and followed her to the curtains.  
  
"Good luck, Nami. It's gonna be tough but you'll live through me," Victoria said as the two stood right behind the curtains. The brunette only nodded mutely. Jeff's entrance music hit and the duo walked out. The crowd was cheering madly.  
  
"Entering the ring as the intergender tag team partners, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing 415 pounds in total, Jeff Hardy and Naomi Williams!!!" Lillian Garcia announced for the whole arena to hear. The crowd was totally cheering their head off and Jeff was really crazy doing his gunz while Naomi waved to the crowd and did the sign. Victoria's entrance music hit a few minutes after Naomi and Jeff's.  
  
"Entering the ring as one half of the opposing intergender tag team, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!!!" Lillian announced. Victoria climbed into the ring with Naomi's icy blue eyes watching her. A moment later, Christian's music hit the arena and Christian walked out.  
  
"And her partner, from Toronto, Canada, weighing 215 pounds, Christian!!" Lillian announced and left the ring. Jeff grabbed the microphone that was being given to him.  
  
"I don't really give a damn if you people out there really care. But Team 2Xtreme is back! And, it's not consisting of the Hardy Boyz or Lita, but with my good friend here! Naomi is the newest member of Team Xtreme and I want everyone out there to respect her!" Jeff said and tossed the mic away.  
  
The match soon started with Naomi and Victoria grabbing each other's hair. Then, Naomi started to grab Victoria's legs and pulled it so that Victoria fell. Then, Naomi pounced on her and started bitching the girl out. Victoria did manage to kick Naomi's stomach and ran towards her. It was a huge mistake. Victoria got hit by the running clothesline. Still not satisfied, Victoria bounced off the ropes and rushed towards Naomi but got hit by a DDT instead. Naomi did the three counts. 1-2- shoulder up! Victoria wasn't ready to give up and ran towards Naomi again. This time, the brunette's defense fell and Victoria got the clothesline this time. Naomi fell and clutched her face, kicking the mat. Damn that hurt a lot! Victoria bounced off the ropes and tackled Naomi to the floor. She tagged Christian in just as Naomi was about to tag Jeff. Christian dragged Naomi back to the center of the ring where he did three elbow drops on her. The girl sat up, clutching her hurt shoulder. Christian dragged her to the turnbuckle and did two more Spears on her. He missed the last one and hit the steel post instead. Naomi tagged Jeff and rolled over outside the ring.  
  
Jeff immediately lunged at Christian. The blond Canadian was surprised so Jeff got a few kicks and punches. He even got a nicely done Twist of Fate. Then, Victoria tried to get in but the referee stopped her. Jeff caught Naomi's eye and she nodded. She climbed into the ring as Jeff stood at the diagonal turnbuckle. He ran and used Naomi's back as the springboard. He hit Christian as he landed. Poetry in Motion! Naomi got a few more punches and kicks before exiting the ring just as the referee got back to the match. Christian reversed the three counts. 1-2-shoulder up! Jeff lied Christian down and hit the Swanton Bomb. Victoria tried to get in again but the referee only managed a short one. Unfortunately, Jeff was distracted and Christian went for the Unprettier. Both men lay on the floor, panting heavily.  
  
"C'mon Jeffy! Get your ass up and tag!" Naomi yelled as the referee started counting. Victoria was also yelling at Christian. Jeff and Christian tagged both Victoria and Naomi at the same time. Victoria gained the upperhand with the clothesline but Naomi controlled the ring when Victoria failed to move away as Naomi hit the Arrowhead. Christian tried to interfere but the referee stopped him. That gave Jeff and Naomi time. This time, Jeff was the one who crouched down and Naomi hit the Whisper in the Wind on Victoria. And, Victoria was already exhausted and gave in. 1-2-3! Jeff and Naomi had won!  
  
"And here's your winners, Jeff Hardy and Naomi Williams!" Lillian announced as the referee held their hands up in victory. The duo hugged each other for their hard work and walked up the ramp, arms around each other's shoulders.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope this didn't suck. I tried hard though. And the explanations were lame. I was doing this LATE AT NIGHT! So, please review, ok? Thanks! I love you all! By the way, if you were wondering, Naomi is my real name. That's why I used my name for my fic! But this time, this isn't my personality. I don't dye my hair. 


	14. Back Home

A/N: How'd y'all liked my Chapter 13? Was it too corny? I'm trying my freaking best out there!!! Naomi might be falling for Jeff and vice versa. But there's gonna be a LOT of lame stuff here. Be warned people! And don't say I didn't warn ya! Oh yeah, I've gotten a review that totally pissed me off. I know WHO Steve Blackman is. I'm no pro writer, okay!? People make mistakes all the time. Don't expect me to be perfect!!! So please bear with me and if you don't like it, DON'T FUCKING READ!!! Because others want to read!! Now, ON TO THE STORY!  
  
  
  
"I hereby swear that I would NEVER fight or train with Jason Reso ever, AGAIN!" Naomi complained loudly, wincing as she moved her arms.  
  
"Did he do the Unprettier on you?" Nora asked, opening her locker. Naomi grunted to show her yes.  
  
"Damn bastard even went for the Spears. He said I needed more training. And I'm a freaking WOMAN for God's sake! Edge probably does it better," Naomi moved her arms gingerly.  
  
"Oh ho, Nami? You like Edge?" Stacy asked, sauntering into the room.  
  
"Heck no! I don't even know him that deep! I mean he or Rob does it better than Christian! That guy treats me like a fucking punching bag or something!! Dammit! OW!!!" Naomi had tried to wave her arms but they hurt her even more.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll recover. I heard Christian isn't too bad, judging by his looks," Nora tried to reassure her.  
  
"His looks or the body?" Naomi muttered from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I give up! I'm going to the guys' locker room!" Naomi wailed with despair and left.  
  
"And his body was what I'm judging on!" Nora called before Naomi closed the door.  
  
"I knew you'd say that! He's already married!" Naomi retaliated hotly. Nora fell silent and Naomi closed the door, satisfied that she'd beaten Nora. She walked to the guys' locker room. It was noisy as heard from the outside. The question was what was happening inside? Curious, she opened the door. Loud Pearl Jam music was blasting off the stereo on the bench. And Jeff was rocking and dancing to it. Naomi laughed.  
  
"You guys can be damn funny when you want to!" she giggled. Jeff suddenly looked at the door and smiled, turning down the stereo's volume.  
  
"Nami! How're your arms feeling?" Jeff asked, walking over to hug her.  
  
"Like being in a crazy circus, thank you for asking," Naomi answered sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't too hard!" Christian yelled somewhere from the back.  
  
"Would you like it if I tackled you four times with the Arrowhead or use the UNPRETTIER on you?" Naomi yelled back.  
  
"Chill guys! I don't want our locker room to turn into some kind of yelling spree," Rob said.  
  
"Whatever, Jeff, do you think you could help me get my drink? I swear if this arm gets broken, Christian would be dead by now," Naomi turned to her partner.  
  
"Sure, anything, I'll be right back, guys," Jeff said into the locker room.  
  
"Aw! The two lovebirds are together!" Christian teased. That got him a punch with the left arm, courtesy of Naomi.  
  
"Whatcha wanna drink?" Jeff asked, standing in front of the vending machine.  
  
"Pepsi," she said without looking at the machine.  
  
"Right, here ya go," Jeff pressed the cold can against her cheek, making her yell out with surprise.  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!!" Naomi rubbed her cheek, scowling.  
  
"Sorry! But you needed that anyway. Do you wanna come back to my house or something?" Jeff asked, his hands in his pockets. Naomi sipped her Pepsi.  
  
"That depends on the reason I'm there," she said wryly.  
  
"Alex told me you have a nice terrier back at home and that you love dogs," Jeff said.  
  
"I love puppies more than dogs. That also depends on what kind of dog you have. If it's a Doberman, forget it," Naomi said matter-of-factly.  
  
"He isn't. His name is Liger. And he's some kind of a cross between a bulldog and a watchdog. He's very loveable," Jeff shook his head.  
  
"That's good, I guess. Maybe I'll come but Alex has to know about it. I don't what the whole of North Carolina to hear him yell at me for being late," Naomi shrugged.  
  
"You have got a curfew?" Jeff asked going wide-eyed.  
  
"He's a big brother. What do you expect from pain-in-the-ass brothers? My curfew is 1 am though," Naomi shrugged as if it was her natural thing.  
  
"I'd think that Liger would love you. He's really loveable," Jeff tried to assure her.  
  
"Damn right he would. Let's just hope I'm not really that un-loveable," she mumbled.  
  
"You? Un-loveable? Nami, you're saying this even though you don't know how many guys are chasing after you!?" Jeff exclaimed, sliding an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, like how many?" Naomi challenged a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Jeff looked at her, smiling cockily, and kissed her forehead as they walked back to the guys' locker room.  
  
"Jeff! Did you enjoy your walk with your little girlfriend?" Chris hollered as the couple entered the room.  
  
"Oh shut up, Irvine. If I didn't know better, you'd want Trish too!" Naomi lashed out viciously. Chris immediately went silent and turned a remarkably brilliant shade of pink.  
  
"So Jeff, what do you want to do now? Any match you still have?" Naomi asked, disposing the empty can into a nearby bin.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you could come over to see Liger now," Jeff suggested.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I guess I could kill some time now. Wait here while I get my bag," Naomi said and ran off. On her way to the Divas locker room, she passed by Steven Richards who stopped her for a chat.  
  
"Hey Nami, do you think we can get to know each other sometime?" Steven asked. Naomi shrugged.  
  
"Why not? But I'm going over to Jeff's. I'll give you my number, both cell and home. If you call my house and there's this annoying voice that answers, tell him you're my friend and leave a message," Naomi gave him a slip of paper and wrote her numbers down.  
  
"Who would that annoying voice be?" Steven asked curiously.  
  
"My big bro, Alex. Don't be surprised if you hear a girl's voice. They're probably making out. Later," Naomi winked and ran to the locker room. She stopped outside the door when she heard two voices talking. They belonged to Trish and Amy.  
  
"Look Trish, I am telling you, Jeff does have the hots for her! I mean, look at him! He's so smitten, he couldn't walk with two feet if she walked past," Amy was saying.  
  
"But he did walk! Besides, I think it's the other way around. I think SHE likes Jeff!" Trish fired back. Naomi took a deep breath and burst into the room, acting as if she'd just arrived.  
  
"Hey girls!" she said cheerfully, walking towards her locker.  
  
"Nami, did you happen to be eavesdropping?" Amy asked, frowning.  
  
"No! Why do you ask? Were you two talking about something that I should know?" Naomi asked, slamming her locker shut, and hoisting her duffel bag over her shoulder.  
  
"No! We were just asking," Amy said, plastering on a huge smile.  
  
"Okay! Well, I'm going to Jeff's house. He's dying to let me see Liger. I'll see you girls around," Naomi waved discreetly. But the conversation between Amy and Trish was poking her. What could the two be talking about?  
  
"Ready to go?" Jeff asked Naomi. The brunette didn't answer, which was surprising, since she was very hyper all the time.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure!" she suddenly snapped back to reality.  
  
"Nami, what were you thinking about just now?" Jeff asked quietly.  
  
"Huh? Well, I heard Amy and Trish talking about this girl who likes you. Well, Amy was saying that you like this girl but Trish said it was the girl who liked you. And I was wondering who is the girl?" Naomi blurted out. Jeff was shocked. But he composed himself enough to answer.  
  
"It's a girl you know, Nami. She was a good friend to me. I've got mixed feelings about her that's all. You understand, don't you?" Jeff asked worriedly. Naomi laughed.  
  
"You don't understand! I want her name!" she chuckled. Jeff gulped. This was the worst.  
  
"You wouldn't be too shocked if I said it was you?" Jeff asked, entering the driveway of his own home. Silence fell over the car. Jeff chewed his bottom lip, hoping that it had not shocked the girl beside him.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you'd say that," she finally raised her face to look at him, smiling.  
  
"Y-you were!?" Jeff stammered. The girl's smile just got wider. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"I was, now, let's take a look at your dog!" Naomi got out of the car, not really letting previous events disturb her. Jeff stared at her.  
  
"H-he's at the back," Jeff stuttered.  
  
"Ok then," she said and walked around to the backyard. Jeff heard Naomi calling out for Liger.  
  
"Hey Jeff, pretty nice dog you got here. Didn't know it could be so pretty damn loving," Naomi walked out to the front, carrying Liger in her arms.  
  
"He missed me. Awww. c'mere, boy," Jeff said, kneeling down. Naomi let Liger loose and watched the two as they bonded.  
  
"Oh yeah, did I tell you that I set up a date with Steven Richards?" Naomi asked casually.  
  
"You what!?" Jeff exclaimed, standing up and looking eye to eye, at her.  
  
"You heard me. But that doesn't mean you don't have a special place in my heart. Can you send me home now?" Naomi asked, standing next to the car.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff demanded.  
  
"It means I Love You," she winked and got into the car.  
  
  
  
A/N: And that was finished! Finally! Ok, I hope this didn't suck because if it did, flame me for all I care. Forgive my mistakes. I never watched wrestling much since I'm having exams. So. Okay? And don't forget to REVIEW! 


	15. Secrets

A/N: After a tiring writer's block that resulted me in reading other fics and going crazy, I've decided that this should be whatever I was to. Meaning, it could switch POVs (Point of Views). I have brilliant stuff to write. And, if ya don't like it, don't fucking read! Ok?  
  
  
  
"Alexy! Did someone leave a message for me?" Naomi burst through the front door of her house, startling her brother. Alex broke the kiss he was sharing with his girlfriend.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, Nami! And yes, someone DID leave you a message. It's stuck to the fridge. His name was Steven Richards or something like that," Alex said, a hint of annoyance, in his voice.  
  
"Thanks bro! Hi and bye Denise!" Naomi said and ran to the kitchen. The note was pinned on the fridge, just like Alex had said. The note simply said that Steven would pick her up tomorrow evening at 7 in Canada for a movie date.  
  
"Cool! I can't wait to tell Trish!" she exclaimed. Then, she remembered the conversation she had with Jeff on the way here.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're flying to Canada tomorrow for the next RAW. I have to tell Alex," she said to herself. Oh well, she would tell Alex tomorrow. She needed some sleep anyway. She opened her room door, took off her jacket and promptly fell onto her warm bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, she woke up and the sunlight was streaming through her windows. The clock beside her bed read 7am.  
  
"Holy shit!!" she shrieked. The plane to Canada that she and the other wrestlers were supposed to take was going to leave at 8am! Panicking, she ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. After dragging her packed duffel bag out, she changed into a long-sleeved baby blue sweater and dark blue jeans. Jamming her feet in her sports shoes, she ran a comb through her hair and ran out of the door after writing a quick note for her brother. She hailed a cab and told the driver to wait while she got her keys, cell phone and other personal belongings, including her passport. The driver, who noticed that she was in a hurry, drove quickly to the airport. (Note: I don't know America very well, ok? 'Nuff said.)  
  
When she arrived at the airport, she was relieved to see her friends still loitering about. She walked up to them and collapsed into a seat beside a curious Stacy Keibler.  
  
"Did you run a marathon or something?" Stacy asked anxiously. Naomi looked at her wearily.  
  
"Yeah, I ran a marathon. I am sooo tired!" Naomi groaned. Trish walked up to her, a look of concern crossing her face.  
  
"Nami, are you all right?" Trish asked worriedly.  
  
"I feel great! Like I've run a 100m race thrice!" Naomi said dryly.  
  
"You don't look so good. Anyway, wanna get a drink with me? I was thinking of going to get a drink since the plane was delayed," Trish asked.  
  
"Sure, I haven't eaten actually," Naomi admitted.  
  
"Great! Then I could tell you about the flight seating arrangements later," Trish said and the two walked off. Jeff looked at the departing Naomi and Trish and sighed. He'd arrived at 7.45 am. A big record for him but he didn't know that Naomi hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"I did it," a smug voice said beside Jeff.  
  
"Did what?" Jeff turned to Steven Richards.  
  
"I asked her out. Even though her brother was the one who answered the phone. But I'll doubt she'd say no. She's such a sweet girl," Steven smirked.  
  
"What's your point?" Jeff asked suspiciously. Steven's grin grew wider.  
  
"Oh you'll see. By that time, Miss Williams will never be the same again," Steven grinned again and sauntered off.  
  
"Jeff? I didn't know you were this early," a voice asked from Jeff's behind, followed by a pop and a fizzy noise.  
  
"I didn't know he was early either, until he asked me where you were," Trish's voice smirked.  
  
"That must be a record. Hmm." Naomi said. Jeff felt the urge to tell Naomi about his conversation with Steven.  
  
"Hey Nami, can I talk to you privately?" Jeff asked a little edgily. Naomi shrugged her consent.  
  
"Nami, I don't think you should go out with Steven Richards," Jeff began. The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Jeff frowned, trying to put it into a nicer way.  
  
"Look, I just don't feel something right about that guy, ok? He might be trying to hurt you. And I don't want that," Jeff sighed. Naomi looked at him and he winced. It was a very pained look.  
  
"I get it now. You're jealous, aren't you? You're jealous of the fact that Steven Richards asked me out and you didn't. Fine, I'll do whatever I want, ok? You're not my brother or my father. Don't tell me what to do," Naomi shot and walked off, leaving Jeff to stare helplessly at her. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. Sometimes, life was so depressing sometimes.  
  
Trish noticed the sudden change in her friend. Naomi, from being cheerful earlier, looked a little bothered and irritated. After mustering up some courage, Trish went to talk to her friend.  
  
"Hey Nami? Is everything all right?" Trish asked cautiously. Naomi looked at Trish and the blond was surprised to see tears forming in the brunette's eyes.  
  
"You're crying?" Trish asked in a hushed voice. Naomi went wide-eyed and wiped the tears away.  
  
"No! I had something in my eye! Everything's fine actually. Hey Trish, could I sit with you instead of with Jeff?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Can I ask why?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"It's some personal business. Could I?" Naomi replied, looking at the floor. Trish knew something had happened between Jeff and Naomi. Maybe it was time for some girl talk.  
  
"All right, I'll tell Eric and Jeff can sit with Rob," Trish smiled and went to tell Eric. The RAW GM gave his yes and changed the seating arrangement. "Ok people! Our plane has arrived! Let's go!" Eric announced. Every wrestler took out their passports and checked in at the counter. The plane was private and that explained the posh stuff in there. Everyone was deathly silent when they boarded the plane. Commotion only resumed after the plane took off.  
  
"So, can you tell me what's going on? Because Jeff has been looking at our seat for the past few minutes," Trish said, shooting Jeff an annoyed look.  
  
"He told me that Steven Richards is a no-good guy and that I shouldn't date him. He was being his assholic self. Of course, I didn't believe what he said. He's trying to destroy Steven," Naomi munched on chili-flavored potato chips. A moment later, she was drinking three cans of chilled Coke.  
  
"I swear to never eat this flavor. AGAIN!" she said distastefully. Trish giggled. She could never get tired of swearing stuff.  
  
"If you're bored, I suggest you listen to some music privately then," a familiar voice said. It was Matt Hyson.  
  
"Oh shut up, here, take it," Naomi rolled her eyes and gave the chips to him. Matt grabbed the chips and went back to his seat.  
  
"Trish, mind giving me info about your entrance music?" Naomi turned to her seat partner.  
  
"Sure!" the blond launched into a full lengthy explanation about her music. Naomi listened intently.  
  
"You did your music with Lil Kim? Wow, cool!" Naomi exclaimed when Trish finished. The blond nodded. After finishing her girl talk with Trish, Naomi plugged the earphones to her ears and listened to the music, and fell asleep.  
  
"Hey Nami? Wake up, girl. We've reached our destination," Trish's voice awoke Naomi from her blissful slumber. Naomi sat up straight and looked at the others. They seemed to have just woke up from the expressions on their faces and the frizzled hair.  
  
"And that was such a damned good dream too," Naomi grumbled noisily. Trish laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you slept for 8 hours. That should be good," the blond Canadian smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but I feel so energetic now. That should be good news," Naomi stood up and walked out of her seat to make her way to the bathroom. Jeff was desperate to catch her eye but she ignored him. She was mad at him anyway. At the bathroom, she stifled a loud laugh when she saw Stacy, Lisa Marie, Nora and Terri fighting over the mirror.  
  
"What are you laughing at, kiddo?" Nora asked irritably.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that when I see you two, it's like being in high school all over again. Fighting over mirrors? Wait for your turn!" Naomi snickered. She walked over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. After wiping her face dry, she reapplied her rose pink lipstick.  
  
"I'll see you all later," she waved and left. She walked back to her seat, still smiling, as she remembered the feud four divas had over one lousy mirror. Trish was still seated in her seat.  
  
"We're going to land soon," Trish informed her as she sat back down.  
  
"Really? That's great, I wanna hit the malls as soon as we've settled down," Naomi stretched her arms.  
  
"Cool! I'll show you all the hot stores we have in Canada!" Trish went all excited. Naomi sighed.  
  
"Oh all right, at least I brought an international credit card with me," she murmured. The plane finally landed.  
  
"All right! Everybody, out now!!!" Eric ordered. Everyone stood up and there was a commotion as they rushed towards the exit excitedly. Naomi and Trish walked and reached the airport.  
  
"Nami, I need to talk to you," a familiar voice muttered in her eye.  
  
"Don't bug me now, Jeff," Naomi said, an exhausted tone in her usually cheery voice.  
  
"Nami! Hurry it up! If ya want to shop, get your fricking ass here right now!" Trish called from wherever she was.  
  
"Listen Jeff, whatever it is, hold it up until later, ok? Until our match, I wanna shop on with Trish so if you could just leave," Naomi said briskly and walked over to Trish. Jeff cursed under his breath. He thought that maybe Naomi had cool off during the trip but she was still distant to him. If not cold than just now.  
  
"It means I Love You," he recalled the last few words Naomi had told him before she got into the car. Maybe she didn't love him like a boyfriend, maybe, just a friend. It happens sometimes. Sighing, he walked with Rob to the hotel.  
  
"You look down in the dumps, bud. Did some girl dump you?" Rob asked curiously. Jeff sighed again and ran his fingers through his purple-dyed hair. (A/N: O_o I seem to sigh lately, don't I?)  
  
"Yeah, but in a weird kind of way," Jeff said as he took out the keys to his room.  
  
"Man, she's one little fiery chica, that I can add but she's sweet. You just have to look for her softest spot," Rob advised before disappearing into his own room. Jeff closed his room door and locked it and lied on his bed. Maybe Rob was saying was true. Naomi had been so uptight lately. And what did Richards mean by that smirk on his face? Then, his cell phone rang. He glanced at the number. It was Naomi's cell phone number! Why was Naomi calling him right now?!  
  
"Hello?" he said into the phone cautiously.  
  
"Jeff? Oh Jeff, it's you! Thank goodness I caught up with you! Listen, could you meet me in my room right now? It's 222 and we're going to the gym afterwards to train," Naomi said hurriedly.  
  
"Huh? Okay, but don't talk too fast," Jeff said, an amused tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh, and okay, well, Trish and I went shopping. You won't believe the stuff we found there! Anyway, talk to you later, ok? See ya!" and with that, she hung up. Jeff switched off the cell phone abruptly. Naomi wanted to talk to him? Things were getting weirder every moment. Nevertheless, he walked to Naomi's room and knocked on the door. The door opened a crack and Naomi poked her head out.  
  
"Jeff? Oh yeah, hi, um, just a minute. I'm getting dressed," Naomi closed the door again. Jeff could faintly hear a rustle in the room. And Naomi opened the door again.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said breathlessly, as though she'd just ran a long race. Jeff nodded and walked into the room. The room was a little messy with clothes strewn all over the floor.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jeff asked, sitting on the bed. Naomi looked a little guilty.  
  
"It's about, well, us," she said hesitantly. Jeff raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Us? Ok, what's wrong with us?" Jeff asked. Naomi sat beside him.  
  
"Well, I realized that we've become to get closer lately, ya know. Behind the scenes? I thought that maybe-," she could continue but Jeff cut her off with a kiss. It startled her completely but she returned the kiss and grabbed the back of his head. Damn! I knew she wanted me! Jeff said as the couple rolled on the bed. Then, Naomi pushed him away.  
  
"I can't, Jeff," she said.  
  
"Can't what?" Jeff asked her suspiciously.  
  
"I can't have a relationship with you! I mean, we don't have a storyline for it anyway!" Naomi became frustrated again.  
  
"But this stuff is behind character," Jeff said pleadingly. Naomi looked at him somewhat icily.  
  
"Well, but it could affect the character, right? I'm not taking any risks until I'm ready," she said stiffly. Jeff sighed and walked behind her, encircling his arms around her slim waist. He kissed the back of her neck tenderly.  
  
"Ok, if you wanna go slow, I understand perfectly. But, don't forget that I'm always here for you. I'm going to pack my bag for our match later. Get ready and I'll pick you up, ok?" Jeff nuzzled her neck and left her room. The minute he left, Naomi broke down and cried. Jeff was so nice to her and she couldn't tell him the biggest secret ever. Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Well, have you told the bastard?" a harsh voice snarled at her as soon as she answered the phone.  
  
"No!" she choked out, unable to control her tears. The man at the other side of the line growled.  
  
"Well you better tell him because I'm gonna getcha in two weeks. I'll be there for you, baby," the man growled again and hung up. Naomi collapsed into more tears and flung herself onto the bed. How could she tell Jeff now? The room now was filled with Naomi's heartbreaking sobs.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how'd ya liked it? I'm having a writer's block so I can't really type properly. But, WHAT IS NAOMI'S SECRET? Who was that man on the phone? So many unanswered questions! 


	16. Secrets that were best left Untouched

A/N: Amy really wanted to know what Nami's lil' secret is? Ya have to find out! And, I'm gonna string Nami with other guys until I'm satisfied. Why DO YOU ALL WANT JEFF AND NAOMI TOGETHER ANYWAY!? Now, on to the story.  
  
  
  
"Nami, hey Nami, are you all right, girl?" Trish asked her friend worriedly. Naomi had been pacing the room at least ten times and it was making HER dizzy.  
  
"How am I going to tell him? How am I going to face him?" Trish could hear her friend muttering something at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Nami, if you don't tell me what's going on, I can't help you in any way," Trish sighed. Naomi turned to look at her, as if she'd just noticed that Trish was just there.  
  
"Trish. oh Trish. I don't know what to do!" Naomi wailed, tears starting to form in her eyes. She walked over to where Trish was sitting on the bed and poured out her problems. When the brunette had finished, Trish was gaping and wide-eyed.  
  
"You're what!? Who did this to you!?" Trish exclaimed. Naomi pointed wordlessly to the picture on the table beside her hotel bed. The picture showed Naomi with her arms around a brown-haired guy. Both of them were smiling and looking at the camera, the side of their heads pressing onto each other's.  
  
"Who's this?" Trish's breath caught sharply as she picked up the picture.  
  
"He was my ex-boyfriend before I came here, Denny Jackson. He was the one, who made me like this," Naomi mumbled, her voice muffled, from the bed. Trish dissolved in the news. What kind of a person was Denny to make Naomi caught in this bad situation?  
  
"Tell me everything about him," Trish said firmly. The brunette nodded slowly and told Trish all about Denny from his past to her final breakup with him. When she'd finished, Trish looked thoughtful.  
  
"Have you told Jeff about this?" Trish asked, making eye contact. Naomi's eyes widened.  
  
"No! I don't want him to know! Please, Trish! Don't tell him! I don't want to stay in the locker room if he finds out!" Naomi pleaded. Trish looked at her friend. If she was in this kind of state, she sure wouldn't want to be in a locker room and watched her friends' debut.  
  
"Oh all right, but you HAVE to tell him someday. If he finds out, YOU'RE in trouble!" Trish advised. Naomi nodded mutely and watched as Trish left. She brooded over her problem until her cell phone rang shrilly, startling her.  
  
"He-hello?" she said into the phone, almost like a whisper.  
  
"Have you told him yet, you bitch!?" the man growled again.  
  
"No, Denny! I haven't! I need time!" Naomi cried into the phone.  
  
"You better tell him soon, bitch! That baby in there isn't going to live if you keep up with those matches!" Denny snarled back.  
  
"Hey! It's my job! You were the one responsible for this!" she shot back, agitated. There was a tensed silence between the two of them.  
  
"Remember, time's running out," Denny growled before hanging up. Naomi tried her best to control her tears.  
  
If she cried now, people would get suspicious and ask her why she'd been crying. She stood up and walked to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. Reluctantly, she forced herself to look in the mirror. Her hand moved down to her stomach and rubbed it lightly. She couldn't believe it either. Denny had just called her a week ago and said that she was. pregnant? How could she be pregnant? She hadn't slept with him or maybe she had. But that was years ago. So how could she be pregnant now? She walked back to the bed and started to change. Naomi slipped on a long-sleeved V- neck shirt, dark blue jeans and matching boots. After securing her belt around her waist, she grabbed her duffel bag that contained her everyday stuff. She opened the door and found Jeff waiting for her.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked as she locked her room door.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Naomi replied softly. The two walked down the hallway and met up with the other wrestlers in the lobby.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Did he call again?" Trish whispered as Naomi stood next to her. The girl could only nod mutely as they piled into the bus that would take them to the arena. Luckily, Trish was the one who was sitting with her.  
  
"Nami, what did he say?" Trish asked.  
  
"He told me about everything I needed to know. Trish, I don't know what I'll do!" she exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
"Maybe you should go to a doctor and ask a doctor. This Denny could be lying," Trish wriggled her nose.  
  
"Maybe, but I guess I'll take your advice. Can you accompany me?" Naomi asked her best friend.  
  
"Sure! I'm your friend, remember?" Trish replied, earning a hug from the elated Naomi. The two became so absorbed talking about clothes later, that they didn't notice that they had arrived to the arena. The wrestlers all filed into the building that was their arena, eagerly preparing for their matches. The Divas all shared a locker room so there was no confusion. Naomi was the first to make a beeline for the room and to her own locker.  
  
"Hey Trish, is Nami all right?" Lisa Marie asked curiously. (A/N: In case you don't know, Lisa Marie is Victoria.)  
  
"She's fine, she might be a little nervous," Trish replied quickly. Lisa Marie looked a little more curious but shrugged and left Trish alone.  
  
"She's pregnant, ain't she?" Stacy asked Trish quietly.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Trish answered even quieter. Stacy shrugged.  
  
"Lucky guess," she said and sauntered off. Trish went to her locker and dumped her stuff in there. Naomi was pulling on her black armbands. She'd changed her clothes into a black tank top, but still the same jeans but black combat boots.  
  
"You're wresting tonight?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, intergender tag team match with Jeff against Nora and Nowinski," Naomi nodded.  
  
"But what about-?" Trish began worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll take care of myself," Naomi interrupted her.  
  
"Team 2Xtreme, Molly and Chris, you people are on in five minutes," the intercom voice announced.  
  
"Trish! I gotta go, we'll go to that doctor later, ok?" Naomi said, turning a little pale.  
  
"Hey, good luck, ok? Don't do anything too serious," Trish said and turned on the television.  
  
Jeff looked at his tag team partner, who looked a little pale and nervous. She was looking great but she looked flustered, as if something was bothering her.  
  
"Hey Nami, you all right?" he asked worriedly. Naomi looked at him and smiled faintly.  
  
"I-I'll be fine," she stuttered. Their entrance music came on and the two walked out. Jeff took his time while Naomi saluted to the fans (A/N: If you did watch RAW when it had the Casket Match and return of HBK, that thing Jeff did to his fans when he entered? Yeah, that one.)  
  
"Entering the ring for the intergender tag team match, weighing a total of 415 pounds, known as Team 2Xtreme, Jeff Hardy and Naomi Williams!!!" Lillian announced. Naomi gave Lillian a small smile before climbing up the posts to make her presence known.  
  
Then, Molly's entrance video came on and some of the crowd booed. She had a scowl on her face, which in Naomi's opinion, made her look as if she'd seen someone strip in front of her purposely. (A/N: IMO, Nora looks better as a blond than a brunette.)  
  
"And their tag team opponent and one-half of her team, Molly Holly!!" Lillian's voice rang out around the arena. Shortly, Christopher's annoying music came on.  
  
"Her tag team partner, weighing 270 pounds, Christopher Nowinski!!!" Lillian said and exited the ring.  
  
"You go first, I'll warm up," Jeff muttered to Naomi, who nodded and looked at Molly.  
  
A little nervous, Naomi circled the ring with Molly looking at her intently. She charged forward and grabbed her onto a headlock.  
  
"Trish told me about that. I'll be gentle," Molly muttered. Naomi nodded slightly.  
  
Molly did try her best to restrain from going too extremely rough. She did a nice German suplex, which gave much back pain. But Naomi reversed and did a Suplex on her. Molly managed to tag Nowinski in and Naomi gave him two clotheslines before tagging Jeff in. Jeff did get into the action, with a clothesline but Nowinski did retaliate with a mean block. He managed a DDT but Jeff couldn't take it anymore and tagged Naomi in. The girl was petrified but went in anyways. She was scared. She'd wrestled with guys, yes, but Christopher Nowinski?! She tried her best and something but she always almost got hit. Finally, she managed a spinning heel kick that sent Chris down. He tagged in Molly, who immediately got into the action. She did manage a 1-2- but Naomi kicked out, clutching the back of her neck and rolling on the ring. Molly stepped her hair and grabbed her hands, pulling her hair painfully, leaving poor Naomi to kick and scream out with pain. Molly did this thrice before doing the three counts. It was painful but Naomi did her best to bear it. Feeling a little angry, she did the same to Molly, only it was four times. Chris interfered but the referee called him back and prepped him. This gave Jeff and Naomi a chance to double team. Crouching down, Naomi ran up and stepped on top of Jeff's back to deliver a nice Poetry in Motion. The referee called Jeff to go stand behind the ropes. Chris didn't have enough time to interfere. Naomi did the three counts. 1-2-shoulder up! Damn, Molly was too good! Unfortunately, she took too much time looking at Molly to fight. Molly tagged Chris in but Chris had hit Naomi before she could tag Jeff in. He hit two elbow drops and one German suplex before Naomi could roll over and tag Jeff in.  
  
Jeff did three clotheslines and hit his own Twist of Fate. Chris kicked out on the three counts, furiously enraging Jeff. Jeff did the Knife-Edge Chop and cornered Chris on his team's turnbuckle, repeating kicking him while Naomi secretly choked Chris with the rope. Jeff dragged Chris to another corner but Chris retaliated and dragged Jeff to the corner. Luckily, Jeff jumped and tackled Chris down from the top rope. 1-2-shoulder up! Chris was still energetic. Naomi tried to get in. Big mistake. Molly came in and ganged up on Jeff. The referee called her back and Naomi took this chance to interfere and gang up on Chris. She crouched down and Jeff hit the Whisper in the Wind on Chris. Molly had kept the referee well distracted and Jeff could hit the Swanton Bomb on Chris. The referee came back just in time to referee the match. 1-2-shoulder up! Damn! Chris tagged Molly in and Jeff tagged Naomi in. The girls got into a catfight but in the end, Naomi got the control. She hit a nice DDT on her own and managed Stratusfaction, thanks to Trish for teaching her. Molly seemed to be knocked out so Naomi climbed up the top rope and hit a Moonsault on her. Molly shuddered slightly and Naomi did the three counts. 1-2-3! The bell rang and Team 2Xtreme were the winners.  
  
"And here's your winner, Team 2Xtreme, Jeff Hardy and Naomi Williams!!!" Lillian announced. Naomi walked up the ramp, as the music played, clutching her stomach painfully and walked up with Jeff.  
  
  
  
A/N: Aha! What's happening here? Naomi's pregnant! Or is she? Did she get a miscarriage because of the moonsault? Find out in Chapter 17! Byez! 


	17. He's Here

A/N: So? How'd y'all liked my last chapter? Naomi's pregnant but when she did a moonsault, she did land pretty hard. Will she have a miscarriage? And what about the others? How will Jeff react? Would Denny actually come for his prize? This chapter explains it all. Well, most of it. Just read on! Oh yeah, I'm giving up. I'll try my very best to come up with a nice plot for Naomi and Jeff, ok?!  
  
  
  
"Ugh, I don't feel so good anymore," Naomi mumbled to herself, clutching her stomach. Jeff looked positively worried.  
  
"Nami, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"What? Yes, I'm fine, just a little sick," she mumbled.  
  
"You sure? Because you don't look too good," Jeff looked a little pale. Before Naomi could answer, she started stumbling. Her head was killing her and it was throbbing madly.  
  
Jeff noticed that Naomi was acting weird. She wasn't walking straight, for one, and she looked even paler than him. Even before he could ask her what was wrong, she fell limply forwards.  
  
"Nami!" he exclaimed, catching her before she could really fall onto the hard ground. He held her straight for a while and turned her to face him. Her eyes were closed and she felt a little cold.  
  
"Damn! She's unconscious!" he realized and ran towards the Divas' locker room. When he kicked the door open, only Trish was there and she was zipping up her jeans.  
  
"Jeff! What's wrong? What happened to Naomi?!" Trish's eyes went wide-eyed as she saw the lifeless Naomi.  
  
"She suddenly fainted. Trish, help me bring her to the hospital," Jeff said breathlessly. Trish looked a little awestruck but nodded and went to help Jeff bring Naomi to the nearest hospital. A few traffic junctions and a mild traffic jam later, they reached the hospital. Naomi still hadn't regained consciousness.  
  
"Ma'am! I'd like someone to check my friend over!" Jeff said to the nurse at the counter.  
  
"Ok, I'll have a stretcher. She'll be in for some checkup," the nurse assured Jeff. Naomi was brought onto a stretcher and wheeled somewhere else.  
  
"Jeff? What happened to Naomi?" Trish's concerned voice asked Jeff.  
  
"I-I don't know. We were walking backstage and she was mumbling something. Then suddenly, she fainted like that," Jeff answered shakily.  
  
"Well Jeff, I have to tell you something," Trish began hesitantly.  
  
"What is it, Trish?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It's about Naomi. Well, she thinks that she's, well, pregnant," Trish said, trying not to look Jeff in the eye. It didn't work. Jeff looked shocked.  
  
"Who did that to her?" he demanded quietly.  
  
"She said it was her ex-boyfriend, Denny Jackson. But that bastard didn't tell her exactly who told him that. But Naomi's been getting the signs that she's pregnant," Trish bit her bottom lip worriedly. A doctor walked out. "Is anyone of you related to Miss Naomi Stevens?" the doctor asked. Both Jeff and Trish stood up.  
  
"We're her close friends," Jeff told the doctor.  
  
"Okay, well, the good news is, she's not in a critical condition. She's fine. The reason she was unconscious was the lack of blood flowing through her. It seems that she hasn't been eating well," the doctor launched into an explanation.  
  
"Is she pregnant?" Trish blurted out. The doctor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Miss Stevens has no growth in her stomach. She isn't pregnant," the doctor said, a hint of surprise in his voice. Jeff sighed with relief. It was false alarm after all.  
  
"She's conscious now, you may see her and then she'll be out," the doctor nodded. Jeff and Trish rushed to the ward where Naomi was. She was sitting up and looked up when they came in.  
  
"Hey Jeffy, hey Trish," she said weakly.  
  
"Nami! Thank God, you're all right! Guess what? The doctor says you aren't pregnant!" Trish ran towards Naomi first.  
  
"Oh, thank God! Now Denny won't have to take me away now," she sighed with relief. Jeff looked firm.  
  
"Nami, tell me the deal between you and Denny," Jeff ordered. The girl bit her lip and told Jeff everything about Denny. When she had finished, Jeff was holding her in his arms and she was crying badly.  
  
"I just didn't know what I'd do," she sobbed. Trish was gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Okay, once we get back to the hotel, we'll plan something, ok?" Trish tried to comfort the still crying girl. Naomi did stifle her cries and then, it subsided.  
  
"Miss Stevens?" the doctor walked in. Trish looked up.  
  
"Yes, doctor?" she asked for Jeff and Naomi.  
  
"She's free to go. Just gather up her things, sign out at the counter and she's ready to go," the doctor informed them, smiling and then left.  
  
"Creepy guy," Trish said to herself. Jeff did hear what the doctor had said so before Trish could talk, he'd stood up and helped Naomi to get ready. The nurse at the counter was looking curiously at Jeff's paintings. (A/N: I don't know why I didn't do this sooner, LOL!) Jeff had his arm around Naomi's shoulder and she was resting on his shoulder. A brown-haired guy walked past them but he looked familiar. Trish saw that Naomi had noticed the guy too and had her head turned so that she could see the guy. When Trish saw Naomi's widening eyes, she knew that it was definitely Denny.  
  
"Omigod," Naomi whispered.  
  
"Nami, do you know why he's in the hospital right now? Especially in the middle of the night?" Trish whispered back, determined not to let Jeff know. "Girls, hurry it up!" Jeff exclaimed as he opened the door to his rental car. Naomi looked nervous and kept looking back at the old hospital building. Jeff noticed this and pulled her arm so that she would look at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Nami, I will take good care of you. Don't worry, he won't come near you, ok?" Jeff assured her with a peck on her lips. She nodded slowly, smiling, and got into the back with Trish. Jeff could hear the girls talking but didn't know what they were exactly talking about. Not long enough, they reached the hotel.  
  
"Right, Nami, you can choose. Either ask one of us two to stay with you or you stay in your room alone," Jeff said, turning to Naomi. She pondered her choices for a while.  
  
"I think I'll stay alone, thanks. I just kinda wanna be with my thoughts for a while," she answered very softly.  
  
"Ok girl, if you need anything, I'm only two doors away," Trish hugged her and left. Jeff looked into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Look Nami, you're my tag team partner. I don't want you hurt, ok? I'm just opposite you so if you need anything, just knock, ok?" Jeff said, hugging her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Jeff," she said, gently pushing him away from her. She turned and walked down the hallway from the lift to her room. Naomi sighed. She needed a well-deserved rest and her body was positively aching. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. Suddenly, a cold but rough hand clamped over her mouth, muffling out any sound immediately.  
  
"Hey babe, glad you decided to come back," a deep, rough but familiar voice growled in her ear. Reality started sinking in on her. He'd came for her. That bastard said two weeks! Furious, Naomi elbowed his stomach and made him let his grip on her mouth go.  
  
"You bastard! I thought you said two weeks, Denny!" she hissed, trying not to make a commotion. The guy growled, obviously in pain from the early punch. He managed to stand up straight later.  
  
"Heh, two weeks? Why would I wait that long to get you? Once you're out of this joint, we'll go back to North Carolina and you'll be my bride," he grinned freakily. Naomi shuddered, thinking that she was lucky she still wasn't dating him.  
  
"I will never, in a million years, BE YOUR FUCKING BRIDE!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, then, I'll just have to force you in bed with me so we could go home," Denny smirked, reaching to unzip his pants.  
  
"Denny, who the HELL told you that I was in Canada?" Naomi asked suspiciously, stalling for time.  
  
"I didn't. WWE always moves, right? So, I checked on a website and found out," Denny answered, unbuttoning his jeans.  
  
"I'll just have to de-virginize you, my sweet angel," Denny grinned his scary grin that Naomi used to think that was cute.  
  
"Wait a minute. You knew, didn't you?" Naomi asked, her eyes narrowing. Denny looked innocent.  
  
"Knew what?" he asked, an angelic tone in his voice.  
  
"Denny James Jackson, don't play dumb with me! I know what you're getting at! Once you de-virginize me and get me pregnant, you're bringing me home as your property! I'm not standing this! I'm leaving!" Naomi said angrily, turning to open the door. It was a big mistake. Once her back was turned, Denny grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed. Seeing she was helpless, he pounced on her and pinned her down, unbuckling his pants at the same time.  
  
"Well bitch, I think it's time for you to come back home to where you belong," he said.  
  
"Never!" Naomi spat out, viciously kicking away from him. He rubbed his head from being knocked down and onto the floor.  
  
"Damn whore! You dirty slut! I bet you'd give your body away to that bastard there. What's his name again? The 'what Xtreme' guy?" Denny taunted cruelly.  
  
"His name is Jeff Hardy, Denny. And he happens to be a lot nicer than you! Besides, I'd rather give my body to him than you!" Naomi added for a little danger effect. That hit the nail right on the head. Denny lunged forward and grabbed the front of Naomi's black tank top. Unfortunately, she pulled it right out of his grasp but ended up ripping the clothing, revealing her strapless black bra.  
  
"Dammit!" Naomi cursed before bolting out or her room and opening the door to the opposite room, Jeff's room, and falling heavily on her butt while kicking the door shut. Her sudden appearance made Jeff look up from his poetry, startled.  
  
"Nami! Why are you here!? What is with that clothing? What happened to you?!" Jeff exclaimed. Naomi didn't answer except to run to him, using him as a shield.  
  
"Nami, wha-?" Jeff didn't get to finish as his room door burst open again. A brown-haired guy leered at Naomi, who was still cowering behind him.  
  
"Where's Naomi? And who the hell are you?!" the guy growled. Jeff remained defiant.  
  
"I'm Naomi's friend. Who the hell ARE YOU!?" Jeff retaliated furiously.  
  
"I happen to be her boyfriend. Now get out of my way!" the guy growled again.  
  
"Don't let him near me, don't let him near me, oh God," Jeff could hear Naomi whimpering. It crushed him to know that someone close, like Naomi, was being tormented like this.  
  
"If you want her, get through me first," Jeff challenged. The guy raised an eyebrow and attempted to push Jeff away but the guy didn't budge.  
  
"Nami, when he's occupied, go! Run away!" Jeff commanded. Naomi nodded her grip on his shirt never loosening. The guy attempted a swipe at Jeff's face but missed. Naomi took the opportunity to run off and get Trish. She burst into Trish's room and saw the blond Canadian breaking a nice lip lock from Chris Irvine.  
  
"Trish! I need help! It's Jeff, he, and Denny are," she panted heavily.  
  
"Nami, what happened to you? Why are you wearing ripped clothes?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"No time to talk, Jeff needs help," Naomi said. Chris didn't bother to ask anymore but sped out of the room at top speed. Trish and Naomi followed suit and returned to see Denny being dragged out by cops and Jeff being tended to a bruised eye and a cut lip.  
  
"Omigod! Jeff, are you all right?!" Naomi exclaimed as the two girls ran up to Jeff.  
  
"Just peachy. Thank goodness Lance called the cops," Stacy informed them.  
  
"What just happened to you, girl!?" Lisa Marie asked, noting Naomi's ripped tank top.  
  
"Long story, and it ended here," Naomi answered bluntly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okies! That was long!!! I'm continuing this on another chapter. I know this didn't turn out too well, don't lie. Kill me if you want. But I'm trying. Oh yeah, Naomi isn't pregnant! Yay! Byez all! See ya next chappie! Oh yeah, questions must be asked in reviews. 


	18. Your Point is?

A/N: Yeah!!! Keep those reviews coming, peeps! Okay, Debzie, I HAVE been thinking of what you said. I'll try to come out with a plot but now, it's flirting first. Don't worry, your suggestion has been given consideration!  
  
  
  
Jeff woke up the next morning, his body aching all over, and his face feeling a little numb. He remembered vaguely what'd happened last night. Someone, Naomi's ex-boyfriend, had beaten him up badly. He winced as he touched the cut on his upper lip. Well, at least the girl had the grace to help him clean the wound her ex-boyfriend had did to him. He got out of bed, realizing that he needed to talk to Naomi about last night. He showered, got dressed and went to touch up anything he needed (and I don't mean makeup). He walked over to the opposite room and opened the door, poking his head in.  
  
"Nami, are you-?" he stopped when he saw what he saw. There was a shrill scream and he closed the door immediately, blushing furiously. A minute later, a furious-looking brunette opened the door, fuming.  
  
"What did you want, Hardy?" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I, uh, never mind it," he stammered, frightened slightly from her angry look. She growled and slammed the door right in his face.  
  
"Whoa! What did you do till she's all angry?" an amused voice said somewhere to his right. Jay was looking at him, an amused expression on his usual handsome face. Jeff scowled at him and stormed off to the lift, earning looks from everyone nearby.  
  
"Jeff, did something happened between you and Nami?" a curious Terri asked him.  
  
"No! I mean, nothing happened between us, Terri! And you know that!" Jeff said harshly. Terri looked highly offended and backed away, hurt. When the lift finally came, he went in, fuming a little and waited till it reached the lobby. He was the one to get out first.  
  
"Hey Jeff, wanna join us?" he heard a familiar voice calling him from outside a café. He looked curiously. Chris Irvine was sitting with Stacy, Andrew, Lisa Marie and Darren (William Regal). Jeff walked over and sat down next to Lisa Marie, who smiled a little seductively at him (and also freaking him out).  
  
"Where's your little shadow, Naomi?" Lisa asked snidely.  
  
"She, ah, wanted to go and eat breakfast with Trish," Jeff answered hurriedly while racking his brains for some excuse.  
  
"Really? Why is that? Don't tell me you broke up with her?" Lisa continued, running her hand up Jeff's arm.  
  
"Uh, well, Lisa, we never were a couple and uh, I didn't break up with her. But please keep your hands to yourself," Jeff said politely. Lisa pouted and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"So Jeff, where IS your lil' shadow?" Chris asked, stirring his coffee.  
  
"Long story, Irvine. And it had no happy ending whatsoever," Jeff said.  
  
In truth, he intended to tell Chris later since Lisa WAS listening very closely. Chris shot him a What-happened-back-there look and Jeff replied it with I'll-tell-you-later and Chris nodded, sipping his coffee. Jeff heard feminine laughter coming from the sliding doors of the hotel and looked up. Naomi was walking with Trish in the direction the group was sitting. Jeff managed to make eye contact with the brunette but she looked away as soon as he did. The expression on her beautiful face was hard to read but it remained always the same.  
  
"Hey guys!" Trish called from where she was. Jeff watched as Naomi leaned over to Trish and whispered something in her ear. Trish nodded and looked at Jeff briefly before turning to Chris.  
  
"Heya Trish! Wanna sit with us?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nah, no thanks, me and Nami are going to sit somewhere else, okay? See you guys around!" Trish said and left with Naomi.  
  
"Stupid bitch," Jeff heard Lisa mutter as she looked at Naomi. He managed to catch Naomi's hand but the girl wrenched it away.  
  
"Damn! Something did happen between you two, didn't it?" Andrew said quietly to Jeff. The man only grimaced. Andrew smiled and put his arm around Stacy's shoulders.  
  
"If you want her, just prove it to her and it'd be done," Andrew advised and went to say something to Stacy. Jeff's gaze flickered to Naomi, who seemed to be contented being with Trish. Maybe, just maybe, Jeff could get Naomi to forgive him.  
  
"Hey Jeff, maybe you'd like to come over to my room for some fun?" Lisa whispered in his ear sultrily. Jeff's eyes furrowed as he thought. What the hell, if Naomi wouldn't forgive him, maybe a fling with Lisa couldn't hurt.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going with Lisa. See ya around," Jeff said, getting up.  
  
Lisa clutched his arm and smiled at the gang before leaving with him. Jeff took one last look at Naomi but she was talking intently with Trish. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Trish caught him and nudged Naomi. The girl looked and her jaw hung open a little. Jeff could see the hurt look flash in her eyes but she remained defiant and ignored him. Jeff went on with Lisa, determined to make Naomi pay for hurting him just because he walked in on her when she was dressing.  
  
"Say, Jeff, what's the deal with you and Nami? I've never seen you two NOT together. I mean, you two are Team 2Xtreme! Have you been to ask Stephanie and the website people? They have emails asking why you and Naomi aren't together in a storyline. What's the deal?" Lisa demanded once they were out of earshot. Sighing heavily, Jeff went and told Lisa the whole story about the walk-in.  
  
"She was mad at me for that. I mean that was so immature, don't you think?!" Jeff fumed and looked at Lisa. She was looking at him oddly.  
  
"Well, any girl would be pissed, don't you think? Go apologize, I'm sure she'd give you a second chance. Meanwhile, let's have some fun!" Lisa dragged him to the lift. Jeff sighed and followed her.  
  
Naomi tried hard to concentrate what Trish was talking about but her mind kept drifting to Jeff and Lisa. She saw the way Lisa had looked at her and how pained Jeff was when she just walked past him. Sure, he'd tried to stop her but she didn't know WHY she'd wrenched her arm away.  
  
"Nami? Nami, Nami!" Trish said loudly in her ear. Naomi jolted back to reality and brushed back her hair.  
  
"What, Trish?" she asked irritably. Trish had a sly smile plastered to her lips.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" she asked slyly. Naomi blinked thrice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I like who!? Excuse me? Are you outta your mind?!" she almost yelled. Trish still had that smile on.  
  
"You heard me. I think you like Jeff Hardy," she said again slowly. Naomi sighed, rubbing her temple.  
  
"Trish, I do NOT like that man. Not now, not then, not never. Okay? We're just on-screen friends and off-screen now-enemies. Keep it short, I don't like and never will love Jeff Hardy," Naomi shook her head.  
  
"But he does, can't you see? I've seen the way he acts, looks and talks around you. Why can't you see that?" Trish said, almost pleadingly. Naomi looked at her friend from across the table, her ice blue eyes softening as she made firm contact with the blond Canadian Diva.  
  
"Listen to me, Trish. To me, he's just a friend whom I warm up to, go when I need comfort or cry onto his shoulder when I'm feeling sad. He's just a friend. I'm too young for love, Trish. I'm still 19, one year past being an adult. Look, I-," she tried to continue but Trish interrupted her.  
  
"Nami, listen, when I met Chris Irvine, I thought he was the stuck up snob he was in his matches. What self-proclaimed King of the World? Then, we became friends. I used to think the same way as you did Nami. But then, I realized my feelings for him deepened and so did his. And here we are now! Really, Nami, you should consider it," Trish said.  
  
"I'll think about it, Trish," Naomi replied in a case-closed tone as the waiter got their orders. The two ate in silence but Naomi kept thinking about what Trish had said. Maybe the blond was right. After all, she was older than Naomi and knew lots about love.  
  
"Okay people, time to take off," Eric came to the café, looking smug. Trish got up first and Naomi followed suit.  
  
"Man, thank God we're going at last. I wouldn't want to stay here anymore," Chris remarked a little too loudly. Trish glared at him but it wasn't too much of a harsh glare.  
  
"Oh please," Naomi groaned and walked off, determined NOT to see some smooching.  
  
"I'll meet you at the front, Eric. I need to grab some stuff before leaving," she told the RAW GM before disappearing.  
  
Trish looked as Naomi disappeared somewhere behind the hotel. What did Naomi had to grab before leaving? It seemed very peculiar so the blond Canadian diva went back to her room quickly. But, on her way there, she could hear mumbling coming from Jeff's room. It must be Lisa Marie and Jeff smooching and making out vividly. Trish shuddered. Personally, she though Jeff would look great with Naomi. Anyway, she grabbed her stuff and went to Naomi's room, settling herself on the bed while waiting for Naomi to come back. The girl did come back but surprisingly, Trish could hear her humming a sweet and happy tune outside the door.  
  
"So, why are you so happy?" Trish asked the minute the girl got inside the room. There was silence and a short shriek before Naomi switched on the lights.  
  
"Patricia Anne Stratigias!!! You scared the hell outta me!!" The young girl exclaimed. Trish pretended to be offended.  
  
"Hey!! Don't call me by my real name! It's offensive! Anyways, where were you?" Trish asked, changing the subject abruptly. Naomi suddenly had this very mischievous grin on her face and Trish could now see the crimson red flush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"I, uh, just, um, went out for a walk and, uh, talked to a, um, good friend," she mumbled, her face going red.  
  
"It didn't seem like a good friend, did he? What happened?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow. Naomi blushed again.  
  
"Well, uh, Derrick and I had, uh, a little fun. I told him that I was leaving Canada and that he can go back to New York to see me again. But, you won't tell anyone, right?" Naomi fidgeted. Trish giggled.  
  
"Of course not! So, Derrick is your new boyfriend?" she asked. Naomi nodded slowly.  
  
"Kinda, we met just a couple of days ago. I thought I'd move on since Denny," Naomi said, shrugging and dumping her stuff into two 'Nike' slingbags.  
  
"Wow! Did you hear anything when you passed by Jeff's room?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"No, is it something you want me to hear? No, wait a minute, don't tell me. I know what it is," Naomi shook her head and zipped up her bag.  
  
"Ok, girl, let's go! Eric gave us three minutes," Trish said, grinning.  
  
"Tell me you didn't just say that!" Naomi giggled.  
  
"Oh? Quoting Booker now?" Trish said in a mock angry tone. The two girls laughed and, coincidentally, Jeff's room door opened and Lisa and Jeff came out, looking very contented. Unfortunately, Jeff saw Naomi and he just stared at her, gaping slightly. The young brunette missed Jeff's look but was staring daggers at Lisa, who looked triumphant.  
  
"C'mon Trish, let's go," Naomi said through gritted teeth and walked off, fuming. Trish could see Lisa looking at Naomi with a smug look on her face as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder. Trish turned her heel and stalked off, following Naomi.  
  
"Damn that wretch! She just wanted to rub it in! Fucking bitch!" Naomi punched the door of the lift. The two women were already in the lift and thankfully, alone.  
  
"Hey, just be cool! If you're angry, she'll rub it in even more!" Trish advised. Naomi gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the cold steel wall of the lift.  
  
"I guess you're right. C'mon," she said as the doors opened at the ground level. Most of the wrestlers were sitting at the comfy sofas in the lobby or depositing their card keys.  
  
"Here, I'll help you deposit your keys. You go and sit down, ok?" Naomi said to Trish, who nodded, gave the girl her card key and sat next to Mark Lomonica and his younger brother. Naomi gave the receptionist a small smile as she deposited the keys.  
  
"Here, two card keys for me and my girl friend," a deep familiar voice with a hint of Southern accent said right beside her. Naomi tried hard not to look but she couldn't resist it. She found herself looking into deep hazel eyes. Finally, she managed to break the spell away and got her receipt back.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled, determined to get away. She could feel eyes boring into her back but she didn't care. Anything to get away from that multi- colored freak and the slimy no-fashion-sense bitch.  
  
When she got onto the bus, Trish was, unfortunately, sitting next to Chris so she had no choice but to sit alone this time. And, as luck would have it, Jeff amazingly had to sit beside her because Nora wanted to chat with Lisa Marie and there was no empty seat left. The brunette sighed heavily and looked out of the window.  
  
"Na-Nami?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"The one and only," she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, girl! I mean, I didn't know you were there! I'm just-," he babbled.  
  
"Just sit, no one's flaming ya for it. Besides, you don't want Eric to go after your blood for not following the rules?" she asked, interrupting him.  
  
"Oh, okay, well, thanks," he said, finally sitting down.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! That was wild! Ok, the title actually means what the crap I'm writing about. See? Anyway, I hope it didn't sucked. I need you peeps's help. Review with these:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Do you like the story so far:  
  
Favorite character and pairing:  
  
The pairing YOU want:  
  
What you want to happen next:  
  
Okies? Thanks you guys!!! 


	19. Playing Dirty

A/N: Wow. thanks to the first three who gave reviews!!! I really, really, really appreciated them!!! Ok, so you people want Jeff and Naomi together? And that you didn't understand the last chappie? Ok, lemme explain, Jeff walked in on Naomi when she was changing so she got mad. And then, it just so happens that she was in a bad mood that time (heh, she's usually forgiving) so Jeff got his head off for that. And the reason I made Victoria (Lisa Marie) is because, well, you'll see. HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I rule, man!! On to the story...  
  
  
  
(Since I'm very lazy to write long plane flights, the wrestlers are back in a comfy hotel in New York City. They've grabbed their essentials and are heading for Madison Square Garden, which is in New York, right? So, without further ado, this scene heads on to Jeff and Victoria talking somewhere in the hallway about Jeff's hardcore no-disqualification match against Steven Richards for the Hardcore title.) (2nd A/N: I know the Hardcore title has been discontinued but it's my story anyway.)  
  
"Jeff, I know you're against Steven in a hardcore match. But please, be careful, ok? Steven is capable of playing dirty. So I'm gonna help you out there. You'll promise to be careful, ok?" Victoria (now using their stage names) told Jeff as the cameramen took their scene.  
  
"I know, I know, Vic, don't worry. But you're entering with me, right? So don't worry, just hope that no one comes after my girl and that you'll stay out of the way, ok?" Jeff tried to reassure his 'girlfriend' of his safety.  
  
"I'm glad, Jeff, let's go," Victoria smiled as the couple walked off to the curtains. The cameras rolled back to the arena where Jeff's music played. (A/N: Ok, from now, I guess this is Author's POV. My POV, so just watch it, ok?)  
  
"This match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the Hardcore Championship. The challenger, now making his way into the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, accompanied by Victoria, and weighing 213 pounds, Jeff Hardy!!!" Lillian announced. The crowd roared for Jeff but there were boos, for Victoria. Steven Richards's music came on and the crowd half- booed.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Walingford, CT, weighing 220 pounds, Steven Richards!!" Lillian announced. Steven did his thing and then stood in the ring, watching Jeff beadily. Victoria got out of the ring.  
  
The match started with Steven and Jeff beating the hell out of each other. Steven managed to hit the Steven Kick but Jeff kicked out. Victoria did help by pulling Steven's leg when he bounced off the ropes. Steven rolled out and got a steel chair. He managed to hit the Hardy boy with it. He pinned Jeff but Victoria pulled his leg and dragged him out of the ring and onto the floor. Furious, he used a steel chair to hit Victoria with it. The young woman fell to the floor, clutching her head, and rolling around the floor.  
  
~Meanwhile, cameras have managed to catch Naomi walking in the parking lot, looking very angry about something, her 'Nike' slingbag over one shoulder~  
  
"Naomi! Did you know that Jeff Hardy had a hardcore match against Steven Richards?" Terri asked, running up to the young brunette. The girl looked pretty surprised with the cameras closed by.  
  
"He had a what!? Why didn't anyone tell me?! Who's valeting him now?" she demanded. Terri looked a little flustered.  
  
"Victoria's valeting him now," she said shakily. "What!?" Naomi exclaimed, looking livid, and ran into the building. Both audience and the wrestlers are watching this whole process, particularly, Jeff, looking surprised and Victoria looking, well, even more surprised.  
  
The match resumes with Jeff whacking Steven with a steel chair after catching the former Hardcore Champion off-guard. Then, both of them were out and Steven pinned Jeff. 1-2-shoulder up! Jeff just didn't want to give up! Steven got up but just then...  
  
"Oh my God!!! Look at that!!!" 'The King' exclaimed. The crowd was cheering as someone ran up to the ring. Steven looked. It was Naomi!  
  
The livid brunette bounced Steven off the ropes and hit DDT on him. She got up to the top rope and hit a hurricanrana on Steven. Grabbing the steel chair, she hit Steven thrice with it.  
  
"Oh God!!! The youngest WWE Diva just knocked Steven out cold!" 'The King' exclaimed. Naomi, now panting, dragged Jeff over to Steven and put the multi-colored freak over Steven. She forced the referee to count. 1-2-3! Jeff Hardy won the Hardcore title!  
  
"Here's your winner and your new WWE Hardcore Champion, Jeff Hardy!!" Lillian announced. Victoria winced but she was glad that Jeff won the title.  
  
"How'd you like that win, Hardy boy?! How much of use has Victoria been to you? She's so pathetic! I'm the reason you won!!" Naomi's smug voice rang out over the arena. Sugarbabes' Round Round sounded and it faded away as soon as Jeff helped Victoria up. Jeff's music sounded as the couple walked up the ramp.  
  
"Damn her! I can't believe she saved you!" Victoria complained to Jeff. Unfortunately, the multi-colored freak was in deep thought.  
  
"What? Sorry Vic, didn't hear you," Jeff snapped out of his reverie. Victoria sighed.  
  
"Never mind," she shook her head and headed for the Divas' locker room. Trish and most of the other divas were there.  
  
"Oh look girls, its Miss I-think-I'm-pretty-to-steal-other's-boyfriends," Trish smirked, looking up. Everyone, including Nora, laughed cruelly.  
  
"What!?" Victoria demanded. Stacy snorted.  
  
"We know what you did to Nami, girl. You never told her about the hardcore match Jeff had against Steven, did you?" Nora asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, she had to get an ice pack for her bruise and a bandage for her cut arm," Stacy added.  
  
"But I didn't mean to-," Victoria tried to talk but got cut off again.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you didn't mean it when you walked off with Hardy boy to your room either," Jacqueline put in nastily.  
  
"Quit it, guys," a very familiar voice said from the doorway. Victoria knew whose voice it was but it was even more comforting.  
  
"You want us to quit it? Didn't you see what she did to Hardy boy?" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Well, excuse me. I thought I handle my personal life here. I have particularly no objections with Victoria coming in with Jeff. I have my own guy now," Naomi said, walking in and holding an ice pack to her bruised arm.  
  
"You WHAT!?" the other divas turned to stare at the young girl.  
  
"You heard me. Besides, it's not like she did anything to you guys anyway. It was all part of doing a good storyline," Naomi added, shrugging.  
  
"I guess she's right, girls. Besides, us divas should stick together, right?" Trish said, looking around. The others nodded and Victoria could almost just cry with happiness.  
  
"Thanks Nami!" she somehow ran up to the brunette and hugged her.  
  
"But, that's only off-screen. I heard the writers are doing something about Jeff and me on-screen. Just bear with it, girl," Naomi gave one of her cheeky winks before practically waltzing out of the door.  
  
"Now just where is that girl going?" Victoria wondered as she changed into her usual casual clothing.  
  
"She's got a match next against me. So I think maybe she went to search for a bandage. But she's scheduled to lose so I don't think she'd worry that much," Nora said tonelessly.  
  
"Aww. lighten up, Nor. Just don't hurt her that bad, ok?" Victoria snickered. Nora giggled.  
  
"Well okay, I guess I'd lay off the beating a little," she finally gave in. Naomi came in a few seconds later, banging the door open and scaring the hell out of Nora and Victoria.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Nami! If it weren't a woman, I swear I'll go matrix up your ass!" Victoria shrieked. Naomi smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorries, Vic, I was in a very good mood just now," Naomi's grin was still plastered to her face as she changed into some kind of shirt with fishnet holes under a light blue tank top and navy blue cargo pants.  
  
"Really? What made you so happy?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I got smooching with a special someone," Naomi winked as she laced up her red sports shoes.  
  
"That boy would never be MY special someone, would it?" Victoria asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hell NO!!! I'll never backstab my friend! It's just a guy I'm pretty close to," Naomi blushed.  
  
"Ooh...secret admirer? Or just a sweet boyfriend?" Stacy teased, suddenly appearing out from the showers. The young girl's blush turned even deeper.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. See you later!" Naomi said hurriedly, sounding determined to make her exit.  
  
"Whoa! Where's the fire?!" a familiar voice with thick Southern accent exclaimed as she collided into the person. Oh no, not him... she looked up, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"No fire, no fire at all, gotta run!" she stammered, determined to make a quick exit. Before she could make a fast getaway, Jeff pulled her arm, making her stop in her tracks. "Nami, wait," he said. She sighed and stepped back to look at him.  
  
"What?!" she asked, trying to sound annoyed. He suddenly became shy and looked at his feet.  
  
"I, uh, want to, um, thank you for, uh, saving me, um, during the hardcore match, uhm, earlier. And, uh, for giving me the, erm, win. You, um, really saved my, uh, life that, um, time," he stammered. Naomi arched a perfectly lined eyebrow. It was hard to read his words at first but she got the hang of it after replaying it in her mind.  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. We're Team 2Xtreme, remember? Now, c'mon, friend, you need to get your ass into the arena. I'm in a match against Nora," she slapped his chest and sauntered off.  
  
"Nami, wait! Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Jeff asked. Naomi looked at him and he gave her his best sad look and she HAD to laugh.  
  
"All right! All is forgiven! Now go get ready before I go matrix on your ass," she walked off, still laughing. Jeff smiled to himself and walked off. Well, at least, he could have a clean relationship with Lisa Marie and not having Naomi to glare at him all the time.  
  
"Yo Jeff! Congrats on winning that Hardcore title," Chris Irvine said, patting his back, as Jeff walked in.  
  
"I couldn't do it without my team partner," Jeff smiled and began to take off his body paint.  
  
"Where're you going?" Jay asked curiously.  
  
"Nami and I are Team 2Xtreme, remember? So I have to valet her for her match with Nora," Jeff told Jay, throwing the tissues into the bin.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, see ya later. Chris and I need to do our interview with Terri," Jay said as he and Chris left. Jeff finally got rid of all his paint and ran to the curtains just as the intercom voice called for Naomi and Nora to be at the curtains. Nora WAS there but Naomi was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh Jeff! I'm so glad to see you! Have you seen Nami? She was supposed to be-," Nora said, panicking.  
  
"I'm here! Sorry to be late!" Naomi's voice called from the hallway. Jeff's eyes widened. This girl must've been doing something since her lipstick was smudged a little and her hair was messy.  
  
"Sorry I was late! I had something to take care of," she apologized, running a hand through her auburn hair thoroughly.  
  
"Something to take care of or someONE to take care of?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly. Unfortunately for Nora but fortunately for Naomi, the Team 2Xtreme's music came on and the two left to take care of the fans.  
  
"The challenger, now making her way into the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, accompanied by Jeff Hardy and weighing 155 pounds, Naomi Williams!!!" Lillian announced as the crowd went wild. Molly's entrance music came on and there were boos to suffice.  
  
"And her opponent, making her way to the ring, Molly Holly!" Lillian's voice rang out and she left the ring.  
  
Naomi gave Molly a very amused look. And the older brunette returned it with an angry one. They grabbed each other into a fierce headlock. Unfortunately, Molly gained the upper hand and started to wrench her arm and started to kick her stomach furiously. Molly bounced her off the ropes and did a spinning DDT. 1-2-kick out! It was still too damned early.  
  
"C'mon Nami, you can do it!" Jeff called to his partner as Molly dragged Naomi to a post.  
  
Unfortunately, as Molly charged towards the girl, Naomi kicked her face as a last desperate attempt not to get bullied. Seeing Molly down, Naomi went up to the top rope and managed to tackle Molly down. 1-2-kick out! Molly sure wasn't ready yet.  
  
"Get up you stupid bitch!" Naomi could be heard yelling at Molly as she dragged the older woman to another turnbuckle and slammed into her. Molly fell onto the floor and Naomi was all set to do the moonsault but Molly got up before she could. The older brunette went up the top rope and did a perfect Molly-go-round and pinned Naomi, letting her get the win.  
  
"And here's your winner, Molly Holly!!" Lillian announced. Molly bent down on Naomi and yelled at her some words that were barely audible to the crowd but of course, audible to those nearby, and she left.  
  
"Shit, damn girl, you all right?" Jeff asked his partner concernedly as he helped her up the ramp.  
  
"No! Dammit, my back hurts like hell!!!" she complained, staggering up the ramp with Jeff holding her protectively.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get some ice for your back later. Just go sit in the guys' locker room and I'll get some ice for you," he said, carefully letting Naomi sit on an empty chair. The girl groaned and tried to make herself comfortable.  
  
"And I can't believe he actually had the nerve to do that! How dare he!!!" an angry voice exclaimed from outside the door. The door banged open suddenly, scaring Naomi out of her wits. It was Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer.  
  
"Gee whiz, Robbie, you didn't have to slam the door open that hard!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you would be angry if some stupid Un-American struck you at the back of your head with a Canadian flag pole!!" Rob interjected angrily.  
  
"So-orry! Touchy man!" Naomi said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok, sorry, woman! Why are you here anyway?" Rob asked.  
  
"Well, since you didn't notice, Robbie, I bruised my back. And Jeff is running to get some ice. If he'd be here on time," she replied, muttering the last sentence quietly.  
  
"Why are you waiting for Jeff? Victoria just 'kidnapped' him and they left in his car," Tommy asked curiously.  
  
"She WHAT!?" Naomi shrieked and ran out of the guys' locker room and burst into the Divas' locker room.  
  
"Where's Lisa Marie?" she demanded through gritted teeth. Trish looked up and so did Nora.  
  
"She left with Jeff. Why?" Trish asked. Naomi sank to the floor.  
  
"Dammit! Fucking shit!" she cursed.  
  
"Nami, what's wrong?" Nora asked concernedly. "Jeff WAS supposed to get me some ice! I can't believe he forgot about it and left! Fuck him and fuck Lisa too!" Naomi was almost at the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that Jeff actually left with Lisa Marie and left HER waiting.  
  
"I'm leaving," Naomi decided, standing up. Nora looked positively surprised.  
  
"You sure? I mean, can you actually drive?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really. Trish, can you drive me to my parents' house?" Naomi answered guiltily.  
  
"Sure! Just lemme get my stuff and I'll drive you," Trish said. The two women got into Trish's car and drove off to Naomi's parents' house. Upon reaching her destination, Naomi hugged Trish and thanked her for the ride.  
  
"Thanks again Trish," she said, waving to Trish as the blond Canadian drove off. Naomi bit her bottom lip nervously and rang the doorbell. A surprised Mrs Stevens opened the door.  
  
"Why Ami, what brings you here?" Mrs Stevens asked.  
  
"Hey mom, can I stay here for the night?" Naomi asked her mother, faking a smile.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well. hope this was good enough. See how pissed Naomi was when Jeff drove off with Victoria? More to come soon! And please review my other fic! Another fic is in progress. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	20. Messed Up

A/N: Yay!!! That last chapter was kinda depressing. I mean, poor Naomi!! And Jeff!! Dammit!! Wait, it's my fic. LOL! Sorry! Now, let's read on! And Debzie, in case you haven't noticed I've been following your suggestion. How'd you like the Jeff and Naomi separation? And, I didn't exactly mean for Naomi to end up in her parents' house. That was coincidental!  
  
  
  
Jeff felt guilty of what he'd done. Lisa Marie had told him to follow her back to her room. And, he left without telling Naomi. But, this was revenge for hurting his feelings. And he liked every single minute.  
  
"Well, Jeff, how'd you like to have a little 'chat'?" Lisa asked seductively as she closed her hotel room door.  
  
"How do you like it? Rough or tender?" he smiled at her as the couple lied down on the bed. There, they had a very passionate make-out session.  
  
~Meanwhile, back at Naomi, who's at her parents' house~  
  
"Well if it isn't our little angel! How're you settling in WWE, honey? Did you have a good time?" Mrs Camellia Stevens asked her daughter.  
  
"Mom! If there were cameras, I'd be humiliated! I'm not in the first grade anymore! But I'm settling in fine. I made a few friends," Naomi answered her mother's question.  
  
"Really? And what made you come home here? Why not at your hotel room?" Mr Richard Stevens asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I thought that I'd like to visit both of you since I'm here in New York," Naomi lied.  
  
"How sweet of you, dear. How's your brother doing?" Mrs Stevens asked, heading to the kitchen to fix her daughter something to eat.  
  
"Same ol' Alex, brand new nothing. He's doing just fine with Denise," Naomi answered sarcastically.  
  
"Denise? The same fine young woman that Alex was obsessed with since his freshman days? Ah, young love it is," Mr Stevens said fondly.  
  
"Oh Richard! We were the same just years ago! Don't tease Ami or Alex!" Mrs Stevens chided. Naomi laughed at her parents and sat down on the comfy couch to watch whatever her parents were watching.  
  
"Ami, here's your favorite hot chocolate with marshmallows. And your favorite brand of potato chips," Mrs Stevens re-entered the living room with the chips and hot chocolate mug in hand.  
  
"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it," Naomi smiled at her mother gratefully, who promptly took a seat beside her.  
  
"I know that you didn't come here just to visit us," Mrs Stevens said quietly to her daughter. Naomi almost choked on her drink.  
  
"How'd you know, mom?!" Naomi hissed, pulling her mother closer.  
  
"Ever heard of mothers' know best? Now, let's see, does it have something to do with the cute Hardy guy you've joined forces with? What's his name again... Jeff Hardy?" Mrs Stevens pretended to think.  
  
"Mom! Well, you are right! He's such a jerk!" Naomi said, her past anger starting to build up now.  
  
"Aww... my poor honey, what did he do to you?" Mrs Stevens stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
"He left to get me an ice pack and never came back!" Naomi interjected, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"You bruised your back again? Aww, my poor sweetie, at least you're fine now," Mrs Stevens cuddled her daughter lovingly.  
  
"Mom! That jerk hurt my feelings! And he ran off without telling me!" Naomi said, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"I understand, Ami, but guys are like that," Mrs Stevens said.  
  
"Not only that, he left me with a bruised back! And it hurt like hell!!!" Naomi wailed.  
  
"Forgive and forget, honey. Men are always like that. It's not surprise," Mrs Stevens consoled her daughter.  
  
"Hmph! Easy for YOU to say! You're married to dad!" Naomi said bitterly.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Ami, if you like him, just tell him," Mrs Stevens said mildly.  
  
"Mom!! I told you I don't like him! Not now, not never! I just treat him like a friend!" Naomi said, starting to get angry.  
  
"Now, now, Ami, you might deny it now. But sooner or later, you'd start to have hidden feelings for the Hardy guy. Trust me, I was like that when I was your age. Now, if you'd change out of your clothes, maybe you could get some sleep and go back to your hotel room tomorrow," Mrs Stevens advised her daughter.  
  
"Ok, mom," Naomi sighed and left for her room upstairs. She switched on the lights and took off her clothes, changing into short shorts and an oversized T-shirt. She lied down on the bed, thinking about the events that happened today and sighed.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just sleep and I'll forget about it tomorrow," she said and closed her eyes, momentarily falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, she was roughly awakened by harsh shoving. She moaned tiredly and covered her face with a pillow.  
  
"Ami! Wake up!" her mother's voice said.  
  
"What is it, mom?" Naomi croaked, sitting up groggily and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"The Hardy guy and a woman named Trish Stratus called your cell phone earlier. The Hardy guy wanted to know why you didn't go back to your room and this Trish asks if you're okay," Mrs Stevens told her daughter. That made Naomi alert.  
  
"Trish? Oh! I need to go change and get back to my hotel room," Naomi said and got out of the bed. She quickly took a shower and changed into black jeans, a pink T-shirt and slipped into her sports shoes.  
  
"Well, good morning, honey. Have something to eat before you go," Mr Stevens said to his daughter.  
  
"Ok dad," Naomi agreed and went to the dining room. Mrs Stevens came in holding Naomi's cell phone in her hand.  
  
"Ami? A guy named Derrick wants to talk to you," Mrs Stevens said. Naomi choked at the juice she was drinking and grabbed the phone from her mother.  
  
"He-hello?" she coughed.  
  
"Nami? Where are you? I called Trish and she said you were out. Who was that?" Derrick blurted out.  
  
"That was my mom. What is it now, Derr?" Naomi answered, wiping the corners of her mouth with a tissue.  
  
"I called to tell you that I'll be in New York in a few minutes and my room would be somewhere on the fifth level, ok? Hope to see you at your hotel, sweetie. Bye," Derrick said and hung up.  
  
~Meanwhile, Victoria and Jeff are still in Victoria's room~  
  
Jeff got up, licking his lips. Victoria was still asleep. And, she looked as much as an angel like Naomi did. His clothes were on the floor and he could vividly remember what last night was all about. It was fun.  
  
"Jeff? You up?" Victoria's sweet (GAG!) voice asked Jeff.  
  
"Yeah, baby, I'm going back to my room. Or the others would suspect," Jeff chuckled lightly.  
  
"Ok, I love you," Victoria sat up and kissed Jeff's cheek. Jeff threw all his clothes on and left Victoria's room.  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, what were you doing in Lisa Marie's room?" a familiar angelic voice asked him. Jeff turned. It was Trish and she looked positively disgusted.  
  
"Why do you care?" Jeff asked airily. The small chime of the elevator brought his attention to the lift. Naomi walked out, looking very happy and positively glowing. She was holding a bouquet of red and pink roses.  
  
"Hey Trish," Naomi greeted, smiling at Trish and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"You too, Jeff," she said, her sentence curt and short.  
  
"Wow! Who gave you these?" Trish asked, awed at the bouquet Naomi was holding.  
  
"Derrick! It seems that he's in New York too," Naomi answered brightly. Derrick?! Who the hell was this Derrick? Jeff thought with clenched teeth.  
  
"Really? Let's talk in your room then," Trish suggested and the two friends headed for Naomi's room, Jeff following unconsciously behind, since his room was opposite of Naomi's.  
  
~Unknown to everyone, Victoria had got out of bed and went to Eric Bischoff's door...~  
  
"Come in," Eric called from his bed. Victoria walked in cautiously and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Ah yes, Lisa Marie, what can I do for you?" Eric asked, smiling his smile.  
  
"I want to humiliate Naomi Williams in a bra and panties match tomorrow!" Victoria burst out. (A/N: I jumped timelines so now it's Sunday. Don't get confused.)  
  
"Can do, but we'll have to do this tomorrow. See, our storyline for tomorrow is that Naomi would be summoned into my office because she left without telling me last week. And you come in, see Naomi, and demand the match. You two would be staring daggers at each other. Of course, the cameras would be there," Eric explained.  
  
"Will do, and, I want Jeff Hardy to be the Special Guest Referee," Victoria added.  
  
"Can do too, Mr Hardy would be informed too," Eric nodded. Victoria smiled, satisfied, with her visit.  
  
~Monday Night RAW~  
  
(The cameras are in Eric Bischoff's office and he is sitting behind his chair, looking as if he was waiting for someone. There're knocks on the door.)  
  
"Come in," Eric called. Naomi came in and the crowd makes a huge roar.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Eric?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, well, you see, I was informed that you left last week without telling me. Care to explain?" Eric asked steely.  
  
"It's personal business, Eric," Naomi answered curtly. There're knocks on the door and Victoria comes in. The crowd makes weird noises.  
  
"Mr Bischoff, I want a bra and panties match tonight," Victoria demanded.  
  
"Well, Miss Williams, I intended to punish you properly but I guess this would do. Victoria, you have your bra and panties match, against Naomi. And guess what? Jeff Hardy would be your referee tonight," Eric smiled devillishly. Naomi, on cue, looked positively shocked.  
  
"Thank you, Mr Bischoff," Victoria nodded and left, leaving the camera to zoom in on Naomi's shocked face.  
  
"Oh this is a great night, JR! A bra and panties match tonight! Two newcomers, Naomi Williams and Victoria, in a bra and panties match! And Jeff Hardy is the referee! Lucky dog!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler exclaimed as the titantron showed the bra and panties match with the two newcomers. (A/N: Very hard to explain the thingies.)  
  
Victoria went into the Divas' locker room, only to see her opponent tonight, pulling down a black tank top over her red bra.  
  
"But our match comes after Kane vs. Triple H," Victoria told Naomi. The young woman shot Victoria a death glare.  
  
"If you didn't know, I'm Team 2Xtreme. I'm supposed to valet Jeff for his match tonight with Christian, remember?" Naomi said icily. Victoria blushed. Talk about bad luck just as she came in.  
  
"Oh you're gonna be humiliated tonight, Miss Williams," Victoria muttered as Naomi left the room.  
  
(The cameras roll back to the arena where Jeff's music comes on and the daredevil himself comes out with his partner close behind.)  
  
"The challenger, making his way from Cameron, North Carolina, accompanied by Naomi Williams, weighing 218 pounds, Jeff Hardy!!!" Lillian announced. Naomi ran forward and jumped onto the apron, flipping herself into the ring. She smiled cheerfully at Lillian, who smiled back at her, with equal cheerfulness.  
  
(Christian's music hits as Team 2Xtreme's music fades away. Half the crowd boos and Naomi only cringes, forcing a small smile.)  
  
"And his opponent, making his way from Toronto, Canada, he is one-half of the World Tag Team Champions, weighing 215 pounds, Christian!!!" Lillian's voice rang out and she left the ring. Christian gave Naomi a scary leer and the girl cringed, sliding out of the ring.  
  
It started in a headlock. Christian got a few punches and kicks. But Jeff gained the upperhand and kicked Christian repeatedly. Unfortunately, the referee was in the way and he got hit and rolled onto the apron. Naomi took this chance to let Jeff do his Whisper in the Wind, which hit right on the mark and Christian fell limply onto the ropes. Enraged, Naomi grabbed the referee and threw him back into the ring. Unfortunately, Christian managed to weaken Jeff and hit two Unprettiers on him. The referee counted. 1-2-3! Christian won!  
  
"And here's your winner, Christian!!!" Lillian announced as Christian left the ring but managed to wink at Naomi first. Reluctantly, Naomi helped Jeff up the ramp and managed to leave him in the guys' locker room. She went to look for Terri for the interview.  
  
"Naomi! How do you feel about the bra and panties later on?" Terri asked excitedly. Naomi smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"A little nervous, it's as far as I can admit. But Victoria would be stripped down for sure! She'll pay for almost costing Jeff his match against Steven Richards! Luckily for Hardy, I was there to save his ass!" Naomi said. At this moment, Christian came up, just on cue.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, YOU have a match against Miss Victoria?" Christian asked. He stepped back and looked up and down at Naomi's body.  
  
"Back off, man, I don't your dirty lecherous eyes following where I go!" Naomi snapped.  
  
"Temper, temper, Miss Williams, don't worry, I'll keep a good look on you," Christian thumbed Naomi's chin and left.  
  
"Stupid bastard," Naomi muttered and walked off, leaving Terri to stare after her.  
  
(Kane and Triple H's match finishes and The King is talking about the bra and panties match.)  
  
"Up next, people, would be the bra and panties between the two newcomers, Naomi Williams and Victoria!" The King said excitedly as the titantron showed the ad of the match. Jeff's music hit the arena and the Special Guest Referee came out, wearing the striped referee's shirt over his wife beater. His body paint was gone.  
  
"Making his way into the ring as the Special Guest Referee for the Bra and Panties match, Jeff Hardy!!!" Lillian announced. Jeff slid into the ring and saluted to his fans just as Victoria's music hit.  
  
"The challenger, making her way into the ring, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!!" Lillian announced as Victoria walked down the ramp and into the ring, smiling at Jeff, who smiled back.  
  
"What's up with those two?" JR asked 'The King' as Naomi's music 'Round Round' hit the arena.  
  
"And her opponent, making her way into the ring, from Cameron North Carolina, Naomi Williams!" Lillian's voice rang out as Naomi stood on the apron, looking at Victoria and Jeff cautiously before going into the ring and greeting her fans.  
  
Victoria and Naomi stood, staring daggers at each other, as Jeff opened the match after the signal bell rang. The two grabbed each other into a headlock. Victoria got Naomi's arm in a tight arm wrench but Naomi reversed it and swung Victoria to the ropes. But Victoria was the one who reversed that and Naomi jumped onto the ropes, backflipping and hitting Victoria in the head. She grabbed Victoria's shirt and gave a fierce tug. The material ripped immediately, revealing Victoria's light blue bra to the audience, as Naomi tossed the shirt away. Victoria stood up and gave Naomi a fierce glare. The younger woman returned it with a cocky grin and Victoria slammed Naomi onto the turnbuckle and started kicking her repeatedly.  
  
"1-2-3-4!" Jeff called and warned Victoria to stop. Naomi growled and grabbed at Victoria, furiously and repeatedly slapping Victoria. She tried to slam Victoria to the turnbuckle but Victoria slammed Naomi again instead and climbed the top rope, hitting a perfect Molly-go-round, and pulled Naomi's tank top, which split open, revealing her dark red bra to everyone. She pulled Victoria to the turnbuckle and used her back as a weapon to repeatedly lash out at Victoria, and ran back to the other turnbuckle, squatting down and watched a bemused smile on her lips as Jeff knelt down to check on Victoria. Naomi ran and jumped lightly on Jeff's back, performing a perfect hurricanrana. Victoria lied down on the ring, panting, and Naomi took the chance and bent down to take off Victoria's pants. Unfortunately, Victoria reversed it and tried to take off Naomi's pants but Naomi reversed it yet again and managed to finally take off Victoria's pants. The signal bell rang out.  
  
"And here's your winner, Naomi Williams!!" Lillian announced as 'Round Round' started up. Jeff raised her arm in victory but Naomi wrenched it away and climbed up the turnbuckle, yelling at her fans. She grabbed her tank top and draped it on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, how'd you like that, Vicky?!" Naomi yelled at Victoria, who covered her chest with her arms.  
  
"Wow! I thought Trish's puppies were bigger but look at Naomi's!!" Jerry exclaimed. (A/N: There're not THAT big, perverts! =P)  
  
She slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp, grinning at the ring and blowing kisses to her audience and left backstage.  
  
(The cameras roll backstage and see a very happy Naomi walking down the corridor, still in her previous attire. Marc Lloyd stops her.)  
  
"Well, Naomi, how do you feel about beating Victoria?" Marc asked, trying hard not to stare at Naomi. "Great! I never felt so good in my whole life!" Naomi exclaimed.  
  
"You should be! Unfortunately, you're no match for The King of the World!" a voice exclaimed. The camera rolled to Marc's back and Marc turned to Chris Jericho.  
  
"What do you want, jackass?" Naomi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd steal your moment of glory," Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah, well, guess what? It's MY moment of glory, assclown!" Naomi smirked.  
  
"Don't take my quote away from me!" Jericho said dangerously.  
  
"Or what? Well, guess what? I just did!" Naomi laughed and turned to leave. At that moment, Jericho slapped her ass and ran off with the crowd roaring with approval. Marc looked positively shocked and Naomi stormed off.  
  
"Did ya see that, JR? Chris Jericho just slapped Naomi Williams's ass! Amazing!" 'The King' exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yes, it was shocking," JR agreed as the titantron showed a replay of the previous scene. The crowd roared again and the show came to a close.  
  
~End of Monday Night RAW~  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how'd it fair? I guess it was pretty lame but WHY did Chris Jericho slap Naomi's ass? All right, the format's still the same.  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Do you like the story so far:  
  
The pairing you like:  
  
The pairing YOU want:  
  
What do you want to happen next:  
  
Do you think the author's capable of doing a Jeff/ Trish fic?: Yes/No  
  
Thanks!! ^_^ 


End file.
